


The Forgotton

by SamuelSadi



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gus' Games and Grub, Hurt/Comfort, Junkyard - Freeform, Lynn's Table, Mortician's Club, Orphan Lincon, Orphan Lucy, Orphanage, Orphans, Royal Woods Cemetery, Survival, abandoned house, odd jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelSadi/pseuds/SamuelSadi
Summary: Lincoln, and Lucy are orphans who ran away from a closing orphanage, for fear of being split up. Lincoln does what he can to keep him and his sister safe, by doing any jobs around the Royal Woods that anyone would pay him for. He does these jobs, without complaint, because it will help him take care of his sister. When a random encounter with a girl named Lana, when he was helping out at an arcade who decided to follow him back to where he lived. This girl could ruin everything, mostly when she calls her sister to come and help.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first The Loud House fiction. I'm not giving up on my other fandoms, I just wanted to try to get my mind off current fiction, and cure the writer's block. This fiction came out pretty fluid. It may need alterations, and fixes.

( Lincoln )

The sun had lowered beyond the horizon hours before, the temperature had followed the sun's suit. Sweat dripped from his body soaking into his clothes as he made his way back to where he lived. The moisture from the sweat made it seem much colder than it already was, but he couldn't stop. He almost literally had to force himself to keep moving. He was exhausted he usually was on his way home. His hair, which once used to be snow white, darkened from dirt. His sweat cleaning portions of his face making it look as though he were melting.

Unlike most days he had found money lying in a ditch. At first, it had just been a five dollar bill. That he had eagerly snatched up, when he got closer to it. Only to see another bill not far from it, and another. Granted, it had only amounted to one hundred and twelve dollars. To him, it had a fortune. So, he had stopped at a grocery store despite being tired. The workers had watched him, they usually did when he went into any of the stores. That was one of the bad things about living like he did. Once he made his selections, and paid for it, he made his way out and had started towards home. He still carried over flowing bags with him. Full of food, bottles of water, and other things that was needed.

Working like this was new to him, though he didn't have much choice. He was finally fifteen, and places wouldn't hire him before. Even now they didn't really hire him in the legal way. He was used for the worst jobs. The most strenuous labor that no one else wanted to do. However, he would, because he had to. Before he had started working, he stole. He never felt good about it, it hurt him to be a thief. Though, he didn't have a choice.

He was an orphan. Now some might wonder, if he was an orphan. Why was he tearing his body apart working for food. Surely, state funding would take care of that. At least until he was eighteen. Right? Well. It would have, if he were still in an orphanage. If he hadn't run away when the state decided to close the orphanage, and split all the children up. Their 'family', was going to be destroyed. What little bit of home, they had managed to carve out of a world that hadn't wanted them. All they had managed to salvage, ripped away because of lack of funds.

Luckily, it wasn't that bad for him. There had only been one other person in the orphanage that meant the world to him. Some of the other children had been either taken from homes that were bad. They had been saved from horrors that he couldn't imagine. Some of them were there because they had lost their parents. Another thing that he couldn't even imagine. Have to have parents to lose them. However, he was sure that it would be rough. There were even a boy that caused so much problems his parents couldn't handle him.

The other child and him. They were alike. They didn't look alike. Not even the same gender. They had been given up at birth. No one had ever wanted them. Losing your parents, being beaten and abused, or never having been wanted in the first place. Which was worse? Maybe all of them were bad in their own ways.

"Need to sit for a second." He muttered to himself as he sat down placing his bags on the ground next to him.

The smell of rust filled his nostrils even from where he sat. That meant that he was almost home. Almost back to his sister, who would probably waiting for him. He was usually back by now, and he would have been, if he hadn't found the money on the ground. They needed something fresh to eat. Granted, it was mostly canned food. And an already cooked roasted chicken, reduced price mashed potatoes, and macaroni and cheese. It might not be that fancy. But to him and his sister, this would be a feast. Something they hadn't had in a long time. Something they couldn't afford. It had been canned food for a while.

"Alight, Lincoln," He muttered to himself, "Lets go."

He sighed as he pushed himself up, and picked up his bags. He groaned then continued off the the side walk and down through a field. Leaves crunched under his feet as he got farther into the field. He'd walked this path before, even in the dark there wouldn't be anything he'd trip over. At least he hoped so. There was no telling what could have been dropped while he was working.

It seemed to have gotten colder by the time he reached a long tall chain linked fence. The smell of rust much stronger than before, signaling that he was very close to home. He followed the fence for several minutes before he found the cut in the fence. He used his hands to untwist the ties they had used to hide the cut in the fence, so no one would find it. He went inside, then re-securing the fence behind him. He looked out into the area he had entered. Literally tons of metal, cars, and machinery. A junk yard.

This was his home. The home that he shared with his sister. Who was still waiting for him. He made his way through the paths, to the back of the junk yard. He didn't take in many of the sights, mainly because back here there was hardly anything new added. That and he'd seen pretty much everything near their home.

He walked up to the bus, and pushed open the door. He tried not to take long to get in and close the door behind him. He didn't want to let out the heat that was inside. The entrance to the bus was curtained off with blankets, making a 'entrance way'. But it was more to help keep heat in, since the windows on the door of the bus didn't hold in heat very well.

"Big brother?" her voice called to him from the other side of the blanket. She sounded worried. Maybe because he was late, she might think that something happened to him, or that she had bee found.

"It's me, Luce." He moved the blanket, and climbed up the steps into the bus. It was warmer inside the bus. They had found the bus void of all the seats about a year before. Slowly but surely they had gathered things. A table, a couple chairs. A couch. A couple mattresses that were stacked. He looked around before his eyes stopped on his sister. Long black hair that went to her shoulders. Bangs that covered her eyes. A faded, but still dark enough black dress. Black and white striped stockings, that matched the sleeves of her undershirt. This was his sister. Gloom and doom. But he loved her.

"I was worried. Thought I was going to have to dig you a grave." She sat up from the book she was writing in, and looked up at him, even though he couldn't see his sisters eyes, he knew due to her head tilting up towards him. "I was torn. I like digging graves."

"You'd lose me though." Lincoln smiled, he knew his sister didn't mean it. It was just how she was.

"Not physically." Her mouth turned up just the slightest.

"Fine. But if I had died," he held up his bag, "You'd go hungry."

"What did you bring?" She got up from her bed, leaving her notebook behind. She grabbed the can opener from the table.

"We don't need that tonight." He smiled. He set his bags down, and unloaded everything. The container of roasted chicken, potatoes, and macaroni and cheese. He could see his sister salivating. Much like he had when he had picked them out. There were also canned food, their usual fair. That he placed with the other cans. He pulled out two cans of cola, another thing that was a rarity. But he wanted his sister to be happy. While she preferred gloom, he liked seeing her smile.

"Oh, Lincoln! We... we can't afford..." She looked up at him. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "How?"

"I found some money on the ground." He leaned down and put his forehead against hers. "You've been looking kinda thin, and I thought you needed a good meal. Honestly, we both could use it. And that's not all." Lucy had already gotten out paper plates, and the plastic cutlery. And was putting them on the table. She stopped and looked to him.

He reached into another bag and pulled out a chocolate bar, a pack of pens, and a couple note books. He had noticed that she was getting to the end of her current one. His sister had always liked writing opens, and short stories. She never asked for anything from him. Never complained about what food they had. She accepted what was offered to her, and never complained. Sometimes she would come to him for ideas. Or read him some of her short stories.

"Lincoln!" She wrapped her arms around him, after rewarding him with one of her rare smiles. Honestly, those smiles were worth any amount of money he had to spend. Any amount of of hard labor.

"You're worth it, Luce." It was true. She had very sensitive skin, and burned easily. Being twelve, she wasn't old enough to work. So, she spent her days in the bus. He wanted to hook up some sort of solar panel, but he lacked the skill. Most of the parts could be found around the junk yard. Someone with the mind for it could probably be able to get it working.

Lucy had cut up the chicken, and put the sides on their plates while he had been thinking. She had already started eating, then he too picked up his fork and began. It was heaven. It was cold, and might have been reduced. But it was delicious. Lucy showed that she liked it, by savoring every bite. It had been too long since they had eaten meat that wasn't from a can.

…

Lincoln leaned back on the couch, Lucy sitting next to him. She was reading aloud from one of the books that he had collected for her. Which reminded him that he should look in the second hand stores for more older gothic style books for her. She always appreciated any books he gave her, and she always read them. But he knew what she liked. She liked vampires, zombies, witches, and magic. There was a book series that she had actually fell in love with, The Vampires of Melancholia. He had managed to find a few of the books in thrift stores, and second hand book stores.

His mind wandered as he listened to his sister. Between seeing his sister's excitement about her new notebooks and the dinner, which would leave enough for breakfast, and maybe even lunch for Lucy tomorrow as long as he ate light for breakfast. He didn't mind cutting back on food, his sister was too thin. He was worried about her. He might go back to pilfering to make sure she ate more, if he had to. Or maybe he could work at some sort of fast food place, bring home the left overs. If they allowed him.

There were the dumpsters, but he didn't want his sister to eat trash. Yes, he knew there was nothing wrong with the food that was tossed out that day. It was the thought though. He didn't want that for Lucy. She was all he had in this world. It wouldn't be right.

"Linc?" Her voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"Hmm?" He murmured. He'd forgotten how tired he was.

"Time for bed. It'll be warmer in the bed, with me." She hopped up. It wouldn't be the first time that they had shared a bed due to it being cold. This winter was just starting, but he had moved to the couch when spring and summer heat started. It had been much too warm for them to sleep in the same bed. Lucy was right. It would be warmer if they shared bodyheat.

"Sounds like a plan, Luce." He grunted as he pushed himself off of the couch. He drug his blanket with him to the bed. He laid down on the bed, not even bothering to change into something lighter than his jeans. He was too exhausted to worry about it. Lucy went behind a sheet that they used for privacy, to change into her pajamas. When she came out from behind the sheet, she wore black and white stripped pajama pants, and a black t-shirt with a bat on it, that he had managed to find for her back when they were in the orphanage. It was tight, and reminded him that he had to find her better clothes. It seemed his found money wouldn't last as long as he had hoped. But when it came to Luce, it would be worth it.

…

'Going to have to get a change of clothes if I'm going to keep working here,' He Lincoln thought to himself. He had just spent the last three hours getting every plastic ball out of the ball pit in Spunk E. Pigeons Pizza Palooza Paradise. Apparently, some kid had peed in the ball pit. Which wasn't really unusual in places like that. It wasn't uncommon in places like that. Though, if a parent says something it seems they have to close the pit until it had been cleaned. Then, there's the matter of finding someone that will clean it. Jobs like that, he might not like doing them, but he was more than willing to do these jobs. He had his sister to take care of.

Seventy-Five large garbage bags full of plastic balls. Lugging them out back, then cleaned with bleach and hot water. They hadn't had anywhere big enough to clean the balls, though he had the idea of running over Super Mart to get a kiddy pool. It would still take a while. But it was better than washing the balls in a sink, one at a time. That was not something he wanted to do.

"Hey, whatcha doin?" A rough female's voice called from behind him, causing him to look over his shoulder.

He looked at the female behind him. She couldn't have been much younger than Lucy. Wild blonde hair, under a backwards red cap. A green t-shirt under denim overalls. She did seem rather curious about what he was doing.

"Cleaning the balls from the ball pit." Lincoln said as he finished scooping the last of the balls out of the kiddy pool, putting them back in a clean plastic trash bag.

"Why would you do something like that?" This girl seemed shocked about what he was doing. "The dirt is half the fun."

"Some kid peed in the ball pit." He offered as he started dumping another bag into the pool.

"Oh. Yeah, that's a bit more dirty than I like." She mused. She seemed to think for a moment, as he put his gloved hands into the bleachy water and used a white rag to clean each ball. He knew that this was going to take him most of the day. But the restaurant was willing to pay him more than he would have asked for. "Want some help? Oh, by the way, I'm Lana."

"I'm Lincoln, and sorry. But I'm being paid for this, and I hate to turn down help. But..." he felt his face heat up in embarrassment. He really wanted the help, it would make the job go by easier. However, there were many things that he needed with this money. Lucy needed new Pajamas. And he needed to buy something for Lucy to eat tonight. They had canned foods, but he wanted better for him. "I can't afford to lose any of the money."

"I don't need money! I just think it would be fun!" Lana had told him before getting on her knees next to him, rolling up her sleeves and helping him clean the plastic balls.

…

Him and Lana had just finished dumping the balls back into the pit, after it had been scrubbed of course. It was great to know that he would be able to make it back to the bus before it got dark. Lucy would appreciate that too. That and he could go back to Super Mart, and look for Lucy another set of pajamas. Maybe a new blanket. It had gotten pretty cold last night. The Landry mat's washer and dryers were kind of rough on their things. But they didn't have much of a choice.

"Hey, thanks for helping me today." Lincoln gathered up his things. He looked down at himself, the bleach has messed up his clothes in spots. He sighed a little. "Coulda been worse."

"Oh, man. Your clothes are totally ruined." Lana said extending her arms to indicate his clothing. "If my sister were here, she could help with the clothes. Leni is a wiz at that stuff. Lola might know too."

"It's okay." Lincoln said. It didn't really bother him. They still fit him, despite how they looked. They still had more uses.

"I'm sure your parents will replace them."

"Yeah, maybe." Lincoln didn't really want to say anything. There was always the risk that him and Lucy would be sent to foster homes or another orphanages. Most likely separated. He couldn't let that happen. "Hey. How about I buy you something for lunch as a thank you?"

"You don't haveta do that..." Lana started.

"I was planning on picking up dinner anyways." He said walking with Lana to the counter. He went over the cost in his head, and he wanted to make sure he had enough for Lucy's pajamas, and another blanket for them. Another case of water. They had a few cases, but when winter set in he wouldn't be able to leave. If he skipped dinner, he could afford Lana's lunch. Of course Lucy would ask him why he wasn't eating. He would just tell her that he had already ate. He ordered Lucy her dinner

"Hey, how about I join you? Y'know. Meet your sister. You had said that she was about my age." Lana asked, after they had received their orders.

"Oh... um..." He had to think of something, some reason that she shouldn't follow him. "Lucy... my sister. She isn't feeling well, and I wouldn't want you to get ill too. Not after all the help you gave me today."

"Sick? I could call my sister, Lisa. She's really smart!" Lana started.

"Just how many sisters do you have?" Lincoln decided to change the subject. Hoping that it would get Lana off the topic.

"Oh, there are nine of us." Lana said counting off on her fingers, "Lori, Leni, Luan, Luna, Lola, Lisa, Lynn, Lily, and me. Anyways. Are you going to be here tomorrow?"

"No, I'll be working at Gus' Game and Grub tomorrow. They need someone to vacuum out the dust from the machines, and to clean all the machines." Lincoln patted Lana's shoulder. "I gotta go, pick up some things from Super Mart, then get back to my sister. She'll be waiting. Hope to catch you later."

"Later, Lincoln!" Lana followed him out, then went off. He assumed that she was heading towards home. While he made his way to the store.

…

He had problems finding pajamas that would suit his sister's personality, but he finally found something that he thought that she would love. Money was tight, but he didn't want to bring her the wrong thing. She would wear it because that was who Lucy was. She didn't complain, but he knew it would make her unhappy. When they had left the orphanage, he had told her that she would be taken care of. Which he had been slacking on. Not by choice. Working wasn't easy, keeping them fed was harder. Since he wasn't working legally, he never got paid what he should. Except with today, with the ball pit. Tasks like that no one wanted to do, and would pay high prices to be able to not have to do them.

Of course, as usual, the staff in the store had taken turns following him around. Even if he had never stolen from the store, even when he did take things. It was only ever from the grocery stores, and that was only when it was needed. Though, based on how dirty he was, and how ragged his clothes were, he couldn't blame them.

He had to admit that it was better walking back during the day. There was a lot more to see. Not that he hadn't seen it, though it had been a long time since he had seen the sights. The town of Royal Woods was a beautiful area. Granted, it got less beautiful the closer to the junk yard he got. Though, he supposed that was normal. No one lived near the junk yard. Not many businesses around. Who wanted customers to come out and see scrap metal? But it did give him and Lucy privacy to come and go as they please without getting caught.

Once he had managed to get into the cut in the fence, and closed it up behind him. He made his way to to the bus. Once again, for the millionth time, he was glad that this junk yard didn't have guard dogs. He didn't know if that was just a movie thing, or if junk yards actually used to have guard dogs. He didn't even know what they'd be guarding. It was just stuff no one wanted. Kinda like him and Lucy. Maybe it was the perfect place for them.

He spotted Lucy as she was airing out some of the blankets. When you live in a bus things can get kind of musky. Lucy took care of the bus while he was away. Also, it was the only reason the bus wasn't dirty and grimy. Lucy took care of him, as much as he took care of her, It was different ways, but still both were important.

"Hey, Luce! I'm back!" He called out to his sister. She jumped a little, causing him to smirk. It was usually her sneaking up on him, and scaring him. The other orphans had hated her for that, he never hated her for it. It made her special, unique. It was who his sister was.

"Hello, Lincoln. You made it back early." She was acting as if she hadn't gotten scared, and he wasn't going to ruin that. She moved one of the blankets aside to look at him. She looked shocked. "Lincoln! You brought someone with you?!"

"No. I would never..." He noticed that she wasn't looking at him, but looking past him. He turned and looked behind him. Lana stood not far behind him, her mouth opened slightly in shock. "Lana?"

"I'm sorry, Lincoln!" She looked down at her feet. "You said your sister was ill, and I thought that if I knew where you lived, I could bring Lisa to come and take a look at her.

"I'm not ill." Lucy sounded gloomy about it. Then again, she did like the doom and gloom. She had to be the only person in the world that liked being sick.

"No... I lied. I'm sorry, Lana. I just... Didn't want you to know about us living here." He turned to Lucy, and put her hands on her shoulders. "Luce, I'm sorry I lied about you. It was wrong. I was afraid that if someone found out... We'd have to leave. Because we might get sent to separate homes."

"What? You live here? Why would you have to leave? It's cool! Your parents own a junk yard! How cool is that!" Lana looked excited.

"Um, no. Our parents don't own it..." Lincoln sighed. "Come inside, We... We'll explain."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fiction was pretty well received. I did not think that it would get much attention, as I am new to the fandom. And still learning the characters. I don't entirely know what's on going to happen along the way, but I do know where it is going. Though, what happens along the way, well... we'll find out together.

( Lincoln )

Not many things had made him feel embarrassed. After explaining what had happened, and how they had managed to get to where they were now. He had done jobs that no one would ever do without feeling shame for it. Lincoln did what he had to do for him and his sister. He never regretted it. He'd never felt embarrassed. Sure. He had felt like he didn't provide enough. That he hadn't held up his promise as well as he should have. Sometimes he thought that she would be better off still in the system. Maybe it was due to him being selfish that he did what he had to, to try to keep her with him. Truth be told, he was sure he needed her, more than she needed him.

However now, with Lana having inspected his and Lucy's home, he felt embarrassed. With Lucy it could be hard to tell, though he knew that she wasn't phased by this. That's one of the things that Lincoln loved about his sister, she never really cared about what others thought about her.

"It's got to be great living here without parents. No rules. Can do what you want!" Lana seemed a lot more excited than he would think.

"It's not as great as you think." Lucy said, which Lincoln was grateful. He actually didn't know what should be said. Their biggest secret was out. Actually, their only secret. "But, others would not understand."

"Whatdya mean?" Lana asked, and she seemed confused.

"Well..." He at least knew what to say here. "If people find out, we could be sent back to an orphanage. We could get separated. Might never see each other again. So, you can't tell anyone."

"That's not good!" Lana stood up, pacing a bit. "I couldn't imagine being separated from my sister. I won't tell anyone... I promise."

"Thank you, Lana." Lincoln stood up, and got the bag that held Lucy's dinner. "But first, Lucy, time for you to eat something. There wasn't as much after breakfast as I thought."

Lincoln pulled out the container that held her dinner. It wasn't much, a smaller personal pan pizza, and some bread sticks. He put it on the table, and called his sister over. Lucy was a big fan of pizza, and he hoped she wasn't too disappointed in it being a small one. He had to afford the other things. After today they were going to have to go back to canned food. He didn't mind. He wanted more for Lucy.

He wondered if he was hurting Lucy by being selfish. He looked down to the ground. He really was trying everything that he could to care for her. Though he didn't know what else he was supposed to do, aside from water and power. He barely made enough to feed them, he couldn't afford a place with electricity and running water. Lucy had lost weight since last winter, could she make it through this winter?

"Do you guys have a heater? It's starting to get a bit cold." Lana asked as she rubbed her arms.

"Here." Lincoln handed her a blanket, it was a bit ratty but it should work fine. "We don't have a heater."

"No electricity." Lucy said between bites.

"Yeah, no power for a heater." Lincoln felt sheepish. He was sure he looked it too.

"But doesn't it get cold?" Lana asked, and Lincoln really didn't want to answer more questions. Lana was still Lucy's age, and didn't have the same lifestyle as they had. So, she was a bit more innocent than him and Lucy. Lana had taken out her cell phone. "I can't let that happen."

"Wait." Lincoln called, but it was too late. Lana had put her phone back into her pocket. "What did you...?"

"I messaged my sister, Lisa." Lana looked up at him from the chair.

He was looking for what he should pack first. Lana might not know, but he was sure someone would be called. People would come to separate him and Lucy. This last year had only delayed the inevitable. Unless he and Lucy made a run for it. But winter was starting, and finding somewhere to survive would be slim. He wouldn't be able to protect Lucy. He had lucked out finding the bus. He had over heard someone talking about the junkyard, and how they had old vehicles. Granted, the conversation was about how the big vehicles wouldn't run. Though, it had lead to them finding a home.

"Don't worry. Lisa is super smart. She builds all kinds of things." Lana pulled out her phone again, her nimble fingers moving across the screen. "I don't think she'd tell anyone. I think that..." Lana's Cellphone rang. "Oh, Hey, Lisa. What? No. Why not? Oh. Yeah, I understand. It can wait until tomorrow I think."

"So, what was that about?" Lucy asked after taking another bite from her pizza. How she continued to remain so neutral looking, was beyond him.

"Lisa said she couldn't come until tomorrow. But she did say, 'This is definitely something that could be done. There should be more than enough materials at her disposal.' She's a bit boring. But she is caring."

"Well, It's going to get dark soon," Lincoln put his hand on Lana's shoulder. He didn't know if she had unknowingly sicced child services on them or not. But he didn't want her to have to walk back in the dark.

"Yeah I should get back home. I'll see you tomorrow." Lana smiled, and he walked her to the fence. So he could close it up.

…

Lincoln was sitting outside Gus' Game and Grub. Lincoln was taking a break, he had finished vacuuming out the arcade machines. It wasn't a very tiring chore, though it was time consuming. His back was sore from being hunched over cleaning out the dust. He had gotten himself a small thing of french fries. It wasn't much, though it was more than he had eaten since the left over chicken the morning before. His stomach had been growling enough the workers in the arcade had complained about hearing something. While the worker didn't know it's origin, Lincoln had.

He yawned and stretched, eating a couple more fries. Savoring the taste of the salty potato snack.

Lincoln got up after finishing his fries, he tossed the empty container into the trashcan, on the way inside. He didn't have much left to do. They wanted him to clean down all the screens. Then he would return back to the bus. He had considered using some of the metal in the junkyard to scrap for extra cash. He needed more blankets, More clothes for Lucy. Had to keep her warm.

He had wanted to build some kind of a fireplace, and a chimney. While metal was plenty, bricks were not. He had thought about using metal to create a wood stove, though he had no clue how to manipulate the metal to make a stove and flu. Also, he was sure the smoke would attract people to their living there. He planned take a trip to the library, and look up more about solar panels, or a windmill... something... anything.

"Yo, Lil Dude." One of the workers called out. "You've been cleaning that last screen for a while."

"Huh?" He looked over to the older teen employee, he then looked at the clock. He had been cleaning for an hour. He had been lost in thought over what they were going to do during the winter, that he hadn't realized that he had already finished. "Sorry. I zoned out."

Lincoln put away the vacuum that he was using, along with the cleaning supplies that belonged to the store. It seemed that the day was actually going to go alright. He had thought that Lana's sister was going to show up, make a huge scene, and turn them into child protective services. He went to the managers office to collect his payment.

"Lincoln, come in." He was called into the office. "Literally, close the door behind you."

"Alright," He thought it was strange, as he walked into the office and close the door behind him. He looked over to the manager of Gus' Game and Grub. Shoulder length blond hair, blue eyes, almost flawless complexion. From what he could see, she wore a light blue button up, with a name tag attached to it. "Is there something wrong, Mrs. Lori?"

"First, here is your payment. I want to thank you. Literally, no one wanted to clean the games out. So, I added a little extra." She handed him an envelope, which he didn't open. He thought that it might seem rude to check the money in front of her. "Second, I think this is yours."

He reached out and took a card that she was holding out to him. It was nothing more than a standard gift card for Lynn's Kitchen, a restaurant not far from there. The food was supposed to be really good, not that he had been able to afford it. What he didn't know, was what he was supposed to do with it.

"Mrs. Lori, what am I supposed to do with it?" Lincoln asked. It couldn't have been as simple as just returning it to someone. She could have called that person in, instead of calling him. Maybe this was a trick. He knew that it wasn't his. "It isn't mine."

"I am sure it is yours, Lincoln." She crossed her arms around her chest, "I checked it. It's a full two hundred dollar gift card. It can be used at Lynn's Kitchen."

"You know about me and my sister?" Lincoln was worried. First it was Lana, now this manager lady knew. This wasn't good, it wasn't good at all.

"You're sister?" Okay, so Lucy was safe. Though, if he was taken to a foster home, Lucy wouldn't be alright without him. So, this was still bad. "I didn't know, there might be another gift card you may have dropped. I'm sure we'll find it before that card runs out." He didn't know what this lady was going to do with that information.

"I don't understand." Lincoln said looking down at the card.

"I think I know what's going on, and I should literally tell the police." Alright, here it goes. He knew this was going to come. "But... I'm not. There's a reason, isn't there?"

Lincoln nodded, not wanting to explain why.

"Can I...?" He asked.

"Oh, Yes. Of course." He watched as Mrs. Lori got up from her desk. "I had the kitchen make something for you, though... If you don't mind waiting a bit, I can have them make something for your sister."

"You don't have to... Whatever they made, I'm sure will be enough." He didn't want to tell her that he was used to eating very little food, so that his sister could eat more. If she was being truthful, she was already doing a lot more than he had imagined anyone really would. And he didn't want her pity. People feeling sorry for him and his sister was not something that he wanted.

"I insist." She put her hand on his shoulder, walking him out of her office, and towards the kitchen. "I insist. I've seen you around the town. You work so hard. And literally get so little in return. I thought you were fighting just to survive... Now I know that you're taking care of your sister. I can understand that. I'm the eldest, I'd do anything for my siblings if they needed it." Once they made it to the kitchen, "Hey, double that order I asked you for. Add some of that cake dad brought over."

"Mrs. Lori... Could you, you know, not tell anyone. I... don't want to lose Lucy." He heard his voice cracking.

"Lincoln. Are you and your sister being abused?" She asked, and he shook his head. "Have a dry place to sleep, and live?" He nodded. "Is it warm enough?" He hesitated a it.

"We have a lot of blankets. But we have... someplace indoors no one knows about we stay in."

"So, it's only you two?" He nodded again, as one of the workers brought out styrofoam containers. "Alright, go on back to your sister. Enjoy your food."

"Mrs Lori, I can never repay you."

"Using that gift card will make us even."

…

He made it back to the junkyard and realized that the wire they used to hold the fence closed was a lot lower than usual. He assumed Lana had returned, maybe she had decided to come visit Lucy. That was good. His sister wasn't like other people, so anyone that got along with her was welcome to him. He worried about his sister being all alone.

Yes, he knew that she liked being alone. But she also enjoyed reading to him, and talking with him. Maybe she would enjoy some company.

He rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks. Lucy and Lana were out side. He knew that Lucy couldn't stay in the bus all the time. While it wasn't warm, it was less cold than usual. So, at first he thought that they might be out enjoying being outside before it got too cold for Lucy to be out. At least, that's what he had thought before he saw the brunette girl in glasses, that was even shorter than Lana. She was up on the top of the bus.

"Yeth, thith will work nithely, the battery thhould be at macthimium power." the brunette called down as she was climbing down the back of the bus. "Luthy, if you would do the honorth, and turn on the thwittth."

He stood there and watched as his sister flipped the switch, and saw nothing happening. No sounds... nothing. Maybe it didn't work. He watched the three girls go into the bus. And not come back out. After a few minutes curiosity got the better of him, and he made his way to the bus and walked inside.

Inside he was met with more light than usual, and he heard the soft hum of something. He looked around and had three sets of eyes staring at him. He gazed around, and saw the lamp that was on, there was some kind of box under the table. Finally, his eyes stopped on the heater near the sofa. He was amazed there was power inside of the bus.

"How?" He looked around the bus.

"It ith thimple, there were all the netheththary rethourtheth here in the dthunkyard. I only athymbled it to be utheful." the girl in glasses looked at him, as she adjusted her glasses. She had messy brown hair, a long sleved green sweater and baggy red pants, along with her, already noticed, glasses "You mutht be Lincoln, I am Litha."

"Yeah, Linc. This is my sister Lisa. I told you, she's super smart." Lana said pointing to the heater that was working.

"Thank you, Lana, for your praithe." Lisa stood up from the couch "However, it ith time for uth to go. Endthoy your meal, we will return tomorrow, to ttheck on the thtatuth of the tholar panelth. Come along, Lana."

"Alright, See you guys later!" Lana smiled big at them as they made their way towards the door. And with that, they left past him out of the bus


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I bring Lisa back into the fray, I will not be using the lisp as dialog. It seemed it didn't go over as well as I imagined it would. Also, this is the first fiction, where I've used so many people in one place. I hope it turned out good enough.

( Lincoln )

Lincoln sat on the sofa next to his sister, who was reading her book. After the other two had left, he was confused at their sudden departure. Then he became interested in having power in the bus. Of course, he had to use some of their older blankets to cover the windows of the bus. Having light was great, but to have light being able to be seen from the road, would give them away. And that was something that he didn't' want. Though, the heater made a big difference, it had taken him a few times to find a temperature that him and Lucy were comfortable with. Even at the orphanage they hadn't gotten to choose the temperature.

Once they had set the heater, they focused on their meal that had been provided by Mrs Lori. He and Lucy had talked over dinner about how their days were. He was happy that Lucy had something interesting to talk about. One day he hoped that she would be able to have many interesting stories to tell. Maybe find some friends that she could hang around with. Maybe Lana, and Lisa knew people that Lucy shared some interests with.

He talked about his day, and what Mrs. Lori had done for him. How she knew about them being homeless, and he didn't know how he knew, but he knew that he could trust Mrs. Lori. Lucy had explained that she felt the same way about Lana, and Lisa.

"It's time for bed now, Big Brother." Lucy said closing her book, "You have to go to Ketcham Park tomorrow."

"You're right." He got up and turned out the light, still amazed at the novelty of it.

"Big Brother?" Lucy called from her bed, after having changed into her pajamas that were a little baggy, but she had told him that she liked it that way.

"Yeah, Luce?" He laid on the couch.

"Can I come with you tomorrow?" She asked. She hadn't asked if she could come with him before. This was a good thing. Something that should be encouraged, and he planned to.

"Yes, you could bring your book to write in. There are benches, and picnic tables." He said, then he thought about the gift from Mrs Lori. "We can pick up lunch from that restaurant, then eat in the park."

"Thank you, Lincoln. Good night, love you." Lucy murmured from her bed.

"You're welcome. Love ya too, sis." He sighed as he stretched out on the couch. The inside of the bus was warm, and it felt great.

…

'Another bike.' he thought to himself as he pulled the rope from the water, a hook attached to one end, which had hooked the frame of a bicycle. He struggled pulling it in, fighting against whatever aquatic plants had wrapped around it. In part his struggling could be because this was the fourth bike he had pulled up from the lake, and that he had picked up the waste from the entire park.

He knew that he should get more than sixty dollars for doing this job. He was sure that the guy that had hired him was getting more money, but that didn't bother him. He couldn't get work elsewhere, so he took what he could get. But he got paid in advance, since he knew Lincoln had done a lot of work around town.

Once the newest bike frame was pulled up to the shore, he sat down on the shore and looked out at the water. He watched several swimmers playing around, along with the few floating docks where swimmers rested. He sometimes wished that he lived lives like them. Had the free time to just enjoy themselves like they were. It wasn't like he didn't have free time, just not as much of it.

'Well,' he thought to himself. He had been at this for hours, it had to be time for lunch. 'Time to go see this restaurant, Lynn's Table.'

The plan had been to pick up something for lunch, but they had gotten a late start. It seemed the comfort from the heater had caused them both to want to sleep longer than usual. It was a luxury they hadn't had in a long time. So, they had decided that they would pick up lunch, and return back to the park. Though, he wasn't completely feeling like making that trip back today. He was sore from hauling up bikes, and other junk from the lake. Along with other things he had to clean up.

Lincoln pulled the bike frames neat the sidewalk, where the guy had told him to take any big trash to, and he would collect it at the end of the day. He made his way over to the shaded picnic table where Lucy sat, writing away in one of her notebooks. She looked content, or as content as she had ever looked. If someone didn't know her, they wouldn't know that she was content.

"Hey, Luce!" He called as he got closer to the picnic table. "Ready to grab some grub?"

"Maybe we should stay at the restaurant." said back to him, as she closed her notebook, putting it, and her pens into a black carry bag. "You seem a bit tired."

"I am. Thank you. I thought that you'd want to sit outside." He was thankful that she had suggested it. He didn't want to spoil her day out, since she didn't go out very much.

…

The restaurant didn't look all that special from the outside. Plain beige and brown building with an older fifties style sign, reading Lynn's Table. Double doors in the middle of the building. With as much as he had heard about the restaurant, he had expected it to be a lot bigger. Sure, the parking lot seemed rather filled. The outside was clean, and upkept, despite the building's age.

"Alright." He tried to brush off some of the dirt on his shirt. He didn't really care what he looked like normally. But he was with Lucy, he didn't want to embarrass her. Though, his clothing was pretty bad. He might need to head to a second hand store, and find something new. "Lets go in."

Wonderful aromas hit him as he walked in. After he had taken a deep breath, he looked around. A counter to their left where they would be seated. Also, he was sure this was where he would pay after they had eaten.

"Hello, and welcome to Lynn's Table." A brunette with a pony tail and braces, called out to them as she popped up from behind the counter. Lincoln assumed that she had been straightening something up. Or picking up something she had dropped. She wore a white collared shirt, without sleeves. And yellow pleated skirt, or pants. He couldn't see anything other than the top of the clothing item.

"Um. Thank you." Lincoln said as he approached the counter with Lucy. "We wondered if we could get a table. First, I wanted to know if this was the right place for this."

Lincoln pulled out the gift card to show it to the lady, who took the card, looking at it then handed it back.

"We sure do! That's our gift card!" she smiled, her braces glinted in the light. "Table for two? Or a booth?"

"Booths are usually darker," Lucy commented from behind him.

"Booth it is then," The hostess said, as she gathered up a couple menus, and lead them to a booth not too far. "I also cover the booths on this side. So, when you're ready to order, just give me a call. I'm Luan. Can I start you off with drinks?"

"Um. I'll have a cola, if that's alright." Lincoln asked softly. He wasn't used to ordering, it was weird having people waiting on him to speak.

"Do you have cranberry juice?" Lucy asked. She did favor red drinks. Maybe because she liked vampires. He had never asked her, not because he didn't want to know, he assumed if she wanted him to know, she would have told him.

"Of course! I'll bring them right away." Luan smiled and bolted off.

"So, lets see what grub is available." Lincoln said opening his menu. There were so many options. Between the orphanage, and living in the bus, they had never had much of a selection. He couldn't even believe the amount of options. Everything was priced fairly well.

Even though Mrs. Lori had implied that she would have another card for him. He didn't want to spend the money too swiftly. There were many delicious sounding, and looking choices. He had decided on the most filling choice for the money. A hamburger and fries. He put his menu down. He noticed that Lucy was still making her selection. He couldn't blame her, he had been the one that selected her meals. Even at the orphanage when there was more than one selection she had looked to him to choose for her.

"There are a lot of choices, Lincoln." Lucy said holding the menu down to look at him over it. "What do you think I should get?"

"Anything you want, Luce. Anything you want to try?" Lincoln asked her. And she returned her gaze to the menu.

"The chicken tenders sound good. But so does the pork chops." She puts the menu down, and sighs. "What is bourbon chicken?"

"Um..." The only thing that he knew about bourbon was that it was an alcohol that the janitor at the orphanage drank, and made him smell bad. "I'm not sure. Maybe you could ask..."

"Hey!" Luan the waitress seeming appeared from no where, scaring him causing him to jump, and make a fairly unmanly noise. Which caused Luan to pour his cola on herself. "Oops! Looks like this one's on me! Hah, get it? I'll be right back" She sat Lucy's drink down on the table in front of her.

"She's funny." Lucy said, a slight smile on her face. Until now, he had been the only one to be able to make her smile. He definitely wanted Lucy to be able to open up more.

"Clumsy. But yeah, she is funny." He admitted.

Not long after the spill, Luan had returned with a clean shirt, cleaned up the mess, and had come back again to get their order. Since then, Lincoln had managed to help Lucy decide on the chicken tenders. And a slice of chocolate cake for desert. Maybe she would be able to decide on her own some time. She had relied on him so long, he wondered if he was hurting her in the long run. She needed friends.

…

They had received their meals. Which were a lot larger than he had imagined. Even Lucy had used her hand to raise her bangs up to take a look at the chicken tenders on her plate. He rarely saw Lucy's silvery blue eyes, it was a nice sight. A long with her mouth agape looking at the meal before her. His burger was the same way. It was gigantic. Easily three times what a burger from The Burpin Burger would be, and only a dollar more. Also, he was sure the food here was fresher, and healthier.

They talked about things they could do with electricity, and how they would have a little extra money without having to buy more blankets, batteries for flashlights , and candles. It wouldn't allow them to live lavishly by any means. But it would afford them a bit more comfort. He had wanted to ask Lisa, if there were other things that she could help them with. A cooking range. There were enough junked stoves in the junkyard. Maybe she could rig something so they could cook food. But he didn't want to seem too greedy.

He still had over half of his burger left, and hadn't even touched his fries. Lucy still had over half of her meal left over as well. She sat back, and had a clear look of contentment on her face, as she rested one hand on her stomach. He felt the same way, as he yawned leaning back himself. This was a good day. He had gotten Lucy out, had spent the day outside, and had a great meal that blew away anything they had eaten in a long time.

"Hey, Linc!" Someone called, causing him to sit up and look for the person. It was Lana, he noticed as she came to his and Lucy's booth.

"Hello, Lana." Lucy said sitting up, moving over to give room for Lana to sit. "Would you like some of my chicken tenders? They gave me so much."

"Na, I Luan knows what I want." Lana smiled.

"Lana? Where did you... Oh, there you are!" Luan called as she got close enough,, and saw that Lana was with them. Mrs. Lori was not far behind her, as was another female that was as tall as Lori.

"Lincoln?" Mrs. Lori said when she noticed who Lana was sitting with.

"Wait, you know them too?" Luan asked.

"Lincoln helped me at the arcade the other day." Mrs. Lori had said.

"You know each other?" What were the odds?

"These are my sisters... Well, some of them." Some? Lincoln thought, didn't their parents ever sleep? "Luan, you know. Then there is Lori, which you know too. And this is Leni."

Leni was blonde, teal dress and flip-flops and white framed sunglasses on her head. She was looking straight at them, but didn't seem as if she was really paying attention.

"Hello, Leni. I'm Lucy, this is my brother Lincoln." Lucy smiles, and moves over more allowing Lana to move over, to make room. "Lincoln. Make room."

"Oh." He hadn't been paying attention, he slid over. "Sorry, Mrs. Lori."

"Just call me Lori." Lori had said.

"Hey!" Leni called out as she sat down looking at him, then looks at Lori. "I could use him!"

"Leni?" Lori asked curious as to what she meant.

"For that fashion thing for my fashion class. He needs new clothes." Leni said. And everyone sighed, except him.

"Leni. You're not supposed to comment on peoples clothes." Lana said.

"And not right in front of them!" Luan said commented.

"I don't really have..." Lincoln started feeling pretty self conscience, something he hadn't felt before. Maybe it was because he and Lucy were surrounded by clean, nicely dressed girls, that made him notice that his clothes were tattered, bleach stained, and worn.

"I"m sorry, Lincoln. Leni means well. She's really caring. But doesn't always say the right thing." Luan smiled and put her hand on Leni's shoulder.

"Hey! I saw that!" Leni muttered.

"It's nice to meet you, Lucy." Lucy looked up from her food.

"It's a pleasure." Lucy said her usual monotone voice.

"I don't think she likes me too much." She had leaned down and spoke softly to him.

"No, she's having a blast. Lucy is just a bit different. But she's very nice." He smiles at his sister, who at the very edges of her mouth she can see a slight smile while she is showing Lana, Leni, and Luan. This is what she needed. She needed contact with people that wasn't just him. "I know you've done a lot for me. I want to ask a favor, if it's alright."

"What is it, Linc?" She asked turning towards him to listen, and look at him.

"She's happier than I've ever seen her." He sighed, and glanced over at Lucy as she read from her book. "Would it be alright, if she hang around with your sisters sometimes, while I'm working. This is the first time in months since she's left the bus."

"Of course, Lincoln." She put her hand on his shoulder. "You and Lucy are more than welcome to spend time with us any time. And there are more sisters too. Loud isn't just our last name. It's our reputation." Lori smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

( Lincoln )

'Why did I agree to this?' Lincoln sighed as he stood in a changing room, surrounded by clothes that he had already tried on.

Lori had talked to her father about giving him a job at the restaurant. Lori had wanted him to help out in the arcade, but she was just the manager, not the owner. So, there wasn't much she could do without the chance of someone showing up and finding out. Working in the restaurant meant that he would interact with other people often. Which meant that he would need better clothes. Then of course, out of the sisters that had been present, it had been Leni that was interested, since she had been interested in helping him already.

Leni had just walked in. No knocking, nothing. It was a good thing that he had already been dressed, she put down another tack of clothes, and took the ones he had tried on. She had left only a few items behind, telling him to keep them separated so they didn't get mixed in with other clothes. He didn't know what the point was. It wasn't like he was able afford them all. One outfit would work.

Although, he couldn't tell that to Leni. There was one thing that he had learned so far since he had met the Louds, was that you could not argue with any of the loud sisters. Well, you could argue, but you couldn't win.

The shopping had continued about another hour, before they finally made it to the checkout.

…

Lincoln leaned against the table they were sitting at, in the food court. Never had he thought that spending money could be tiring. He had always assumed that those that ere shopping always had fun. He never imagined that it was so tiresome Even the prospect of food wasn't enough to keep him from laying his head down on the table.

He looked towards Leni, who was getting food for them. Maybe it's wasn't shopping in itself. Maybe it was just Leni. Leni did seem to have abundance of energy when it came to shopping for clothing, and fashion. Though, he had found that Lana was the same way when it came to being hyper. Lisa, when excited about some project, could be the same. Lori had her moments. Even Luan, the one that he thought was normal. Well, it seemed once you got to know her, she loved her jokes and pranks, and showed that with enthusiasm .

"O-M-Gosh, Lincy. Was it really that bad?" Her voice startled him, causing him to jump. He looked up at her smirk. "I scared you!"

She wasn't being malicious, but it did seem to amuse her a bit. He didn't know too much about Leni, but she didn't seem to be the type that would pick on someone. She seemed like... well, he didn't want to say dumb, because she wasn't. Not really. She was very intelligent when it came to clothing, materials, and fashion. She had been able to calculate how much everything she had picked out, would cost to the cent.

"Anyways, I totes got some burgers for us." Leni smiled, she seemed to always be smiling. Her smile was infectious. "I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind at all." He didn't. He was never very picky about food. He couldn't afford to be.

"So like. You take care of your sister? That's totes cute how you watch out for her. My sisters explained it all to me." Leni smiled, though he wasn't entirely sure she completely understood. Leni seemed innocent that way.

"I try my best. Honestly, I feel guilty you buying these clothes for me. Lucy is the one that really needs more clothes." It was true, and something he always thought about. He wanted his sister to have the best things.

"Don't worry about that. We totes got that handled." Leni smiled. "

…

Lincoln looked around the restaurant that Mrs Lori's dad owned, and that he would be working at. He wondered what kind of man the Loud father would be. Based on the amount of children this man had, he could only imagine that he might have the same attitude as some of the orphanage workers. It wasn't that all of the people who worked in the orphanages were mean. It was because there were a lot of kids, who were not the most agreeable. Most orphans had lost their parents. Then there were those that came from broken homes, or had horrible parents. Not everyone had been like him and Lucy, they had never known their parents, so didn't act out for losing something that they never had. However, there were some that were just plain mean to them. The job was only about a paycheck, and they didn't care about them.

He shook his head, as if trying to shake out all of those thoughts of the mean workers from the past. He continued looking out over the restaurant, he hadn't taken in much of the inside before, because he had been more concerned with food, and tired from working at the park. It was a decent size restaurant. He wondered how long it would take to clean it. Hours, he guessed. Which most of the cleaning would be when they closed, that would get him back when it was late. But it would be steady work, and he couldn't walk away form that. If it worked out like he hoped, they could afford a lot more.

"Lincoln, sorry to keep you waiting." Luan had come from the kitchen. "Dad had some last minute things to take care of, and he'll be right out."

"It's okay, Miss. Luan." Even if Luan didn't seem to be that much older than he was, he didn't want to seem rude.

"Luan is fine. I'm not that old." She didn't sound offended, or angry.

"I'm sorry. I just..."

It's alright, Lincoln." Luan lead him over to a booth, and sat down. "Dad's just getting some roasts in the over, to slow cook over night. Until then, lets wait here. I didn't get much of a chance to get to talk to you. So, you live in a bus in the junkyard? I couldn't imagine what that's like."

"Well... It's honestly, not that bad." He looked down to the table. He was a little embarrassed, but not too much. He had learned that he could trust the loud sisters. "It's better now, since Lisa helped us out."

"I heard about that. Lisa is a genius with that science stuff. Don't get me wrong. I'm good with building some machines, but not like Lisa." She said. "Don't be embarrassed, Lincoln. You've achieved so much on your own, you should be proud of that."

"Thanks, Luan."

"Mind if I join you guy's party out here?" Mr. Loud had come out from the kitchen, carrying a couple styrofoam trays. Mr. Loud was balding, though not bald, a soft smile, that seemed genuine. A green sweater, and beige slacks. He set the trays down on the table.

"We're hoe-down for that." Luan snickered. "Get it?"

"I shin-dig it." He laughed, and Lincoln wondered what he had gotten himself into, as father and daughter broke out in giggles.

Mr. Loud sat in the booth across from him, and next to his daughter, after they had stopped giggling, and he wiped a tear from his eye. He seemed to be a nice guy. Which made Lincoln feel a little more relaxed.

"So, a lot of my daughters have come to me, and explained to me your situation. So, we've decided to help you as best we can. I had thought about having you help me with clean up at night, though. My daughters," He looked over to Luan, "Neglected to tell me how young you were. I can't have you walking home alone so late, alone. It wouldn't be safe. But there are several things that you can help with daily. Is that okay?"

"Anything is alright, honestly. Mr. Loud." It was true, after the urine soaked plastic balls from the ball pit, he didn't think there was anything here that could be worse.

"I'm told that you've been doing things all over town. Lori has spoken quite highly of you. So, we're going to give you a chance. We'll pay you, of course, but will also provide meals for you and your sister." Mr. Loud patted the trays. "These are for you take back with you. I'd like talk more with you, but it's getting late, we can talk more tomorrow. Luan's going to drive you where you need to be, if that's okay."

"Yes, Mr. Loud, thank you very much, Sir."

…

Snow had started to fall on his way home. Luan had dropped him off a block from the junkyard. She was willing to go closer, but he didn't want anyone to see the car, and get suspicious. It was still a bit early for that this time a year, though he knew that it had been coming. Lincoln sure was glad that they now had power at the bus. He had been dreading the winter, the one before this had almost gotten the best of them. This year, it would be different. They would have heat, and food that wasn't canned. Even would have some money, since he was going to be working at the restaurant. This year would be different.

He stepped into the bus, closing the door behind him. First he noticed that it was cold inside, dark, and no one was there. He turned on the lamp, and heater before looking around. He looked on the bed, the sofa, then finally the table, where he found a piece of paper that had come from one of Lucy's notebooks.

'Big Brother, I am with Lana, and Luna. Luna is one of Lana's other sisters. They requested my company to go shopping. Then invited me to slumber at their home. I agreed, however I did not want you to worry about me, so I am leaving this note. Lucy.' Lincoln read.

"Okay, so. Just me tonight." He said aloud. He didn't think he had ever actually been alone before, not like this. Of course he had been alone while working, or doing something. Though, he had never been alone before, and he wasn't sure what to do.

When you're homeless, and can't afford much. There wasn't much in the way of entertainment. No tv, or smart phone, or a computer to occupy your time. Lucy usually read to him. He had listened just to give her something to do, because he thought it was for her entertainment. He hadn't realized just how much he had enjoyed it until this moment.

"Alright." Lincoln said to himself, before looking around. His eyes fell on a stack of books that he had gotten from various places for Lucy. Then to the dinner he ad brought. He would enjoy dinner, then read one of Lucy's books. Normally, he would be tired. Since he had spent the day with Leni, instead of working like he usually did. So, he wasn't as tired as he would be. Though, being herded around by Leni wasn't very easy either. Though, it was no where near as bad as manual labor.

Lincoln opened the bag that he had brought back with him from the restaurant, pulling out the trays he had been given, curious about what was inside. He opened the tray, revealing beef roast, and potatoes, which smelled heavenly. If nothing else, working at Lynn's Kitchen for the food alone, was going to be worth it. He tucked into his meal.

When he was done with his meal, and the trash tossed out, he had moved to the couch, and started reading one of Lucy's books, for some entertainment, before bed. He missed Lucy, her monotone voice lulled him to sleep, but at the same time he hoped that she was having fun. She deserved to have human contact other than him.

Lincoln sighed as he put the book down on the table, then turned off the light. Normally, the lack of light would make it impossible to see in the bus, but with the small heater, a soft orange glow lit up at least the floor so he wouldn't trip over anything. Not that he and Lucy left things around often, but there was always the chance that something could be on the floor.

He sighed louder as he laid on the bed. He had slept on the bed recently, while sharing with his sister. But it had been a long time since he had a bed to himself. It was soft and comfortable. He felt himself drifting as soon as he laid down.

…

Loud banging, startled him awake. He wasn't sure what was going on. At first he had thought that it had been a dream, as he sat up and didn't hear anything. He looked around the bus to see if something could have fallen over. He didn't see anything that had fallen.

'Must have been a drea...' He thought, until more knocking came from the side of the bus.

"Whoever's in there, you gotta leave." A gruff voice came from outside the bus, and his heart sunk. "I'll give you two hours. When I come back, don't be here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long. But I finally got it out.

( Lucy )

She knew that her brother wanted her to have contact with other people, and wanted what was best for her. While she didn't agree, it meant a lot to her big brother. Lincoln showed her that he loved her daily, by doing all those menial jobs just to make sure she ate, was clothed, clean, and warm. Her brother really spoiled her. Of course, she knew that others had a lot more than she and her brother had, though he still did everything he could for her. Honestly, as much as she liked to read, and think about toiling and torture. She regretted what her brother had to do for her. She wanted to help out, but no one would hire her to do any jobs. She had offered to help Lincoln with some of his jobs, but he didn't want her clothes to get ruined.

Whatever she had expected of these girls, this was a lot worse. Pep wasn't one of her strong suits, and these sisters had pep in abundance. It had taken all of her advanced vocabulary to convince them that she didn't want pink clothes, didn't want anything other than her dark colors. That no, she did not need her hair cut, she liked her hair just the way Lincoln cut it for her. They had a lot of different ideas for what they should get for her.

The only thing she really wanted was notebooks, pens, and books. That's what she did in her free time. Lana, her twin sister Lola, Lisa, and another sister who was called Luna, all had different ideas of what she should do. Granted, they tried their best. Luna was the closest to come to what Lucy liked. But even then it started to revolve around music, and music instruments. Which was interesting, but it wasn't completely her thing. Though, she might like to write lyrics.

At least the day was almost over. They were almost to the junkyard, then she'd be able to sit with Lincoln and read. Admittedly, she had liked talking with other people, and sleeping over at their house was a lot more peaceful than she imagined it would be. Granted, it was loud and hectic during dinner, then when it was time to watch some dating show thing, she didn't quite understand. Then in the scramble to get ready for bed. Though, after everyone had the chance to use the bathroom, and vanished to their own rooms, except her Lana, and Lola, which she was going to sleep in their room.

“'Ey this the right road, innit?” Luna asked her rough voice, “Oi that's Lincoln, what's he doing with all that stuff on the curb?”

Lucy looked out the front window of the van, and she saw Lincoln sitting on the curb with a bunch of boxes, and bags. She wasn't sure what he was doing. It wasn't like Lincoln to sit out in the open with things. He wouldn't want to attract attention to them living in the junk yard.

“I don't know,” Lucy put her things down in the seat next to her, as Luna pulled up next to Lincoln. She opened the side door to the van and walked around to where her brother was.

“Hey, Luce.” Lincoln sighed, then stood.

“Sigh. What are you doing out here, Lincoln?” She looked to her brother, and he seemed upset.

“Luce. I... well. Um,” Lincoln stammered, as Luna stepped out of the van. She watched Lincoln as he stared at the female that he hadn't met. “I had to... Move everything out of the bus.”

“Sigh, I see this. But why did you have to, Lincoln?” She didn't like this, something was wrong. He was trying to make up a lie. Which meant that there was something that he didn't want her to know. Which meant that it was something horrible, and not the good kind.

“They found out, Luce. I don't know how, but we have to find somewhere else to go.” He looked over to her, his eyes were glistening, he was on the verge of tears. “Lucy, I'm sorry. I'll find somewhere else, I swear.”

“Lincoln, it's not your fault,” She sat next to him, putting her one arm around him, and the other on his knee. She wanted to comfort him, but comfort wasn't really her area, usually it was him that comforted, so she was just mimicking what he had done. This was like Lincoln, he felt bad for something that he could not control. “We'll find something. Tonight, we can go to that park. Remember the park? We stayed there before the bus.”

“It's too cold for that, Luce.” Lincoln looked over to Luna, “You're one of the Loud sisters? Right?”

“Yeah,” The gravely, British accent spoke for the first time since they had stopped, though she sounded sad. Maybe Lincoln wasn't sure because of the outfit, or the British accent. Even she had been confused at first. Though, it didn't take long before this sister, proved she was a Loud. Maybe it was the situation that she was a part of. “I'm Luna.”

“Please, Miss Luna. Can Lucy stay with you a few more nights, until I find something. I know it's an inconvenience. But Please.” She watched a tear slip down her brother's cheek. She could tell that Lincoln was trying to hold in the tears, and his sadness. She'd known her brother for so long As much as she loved torment, seeing her brother go through this was devastating, and not in a good way.

“Of course, little dude. You both can stay with us... I mean, we all know about you guys. And I'm sure no one will object, dude. C'mon, let me help put you guy's stuff in Vanzilla.”

“I have to go to the restaurant, after. I have to start working today.” Lincoln said, as the three of them moved the boxes and bags into the van.

Her heart ached looking at her brother. He had his hopes lifted. Everything was going in a good direction for them. She knew that he felt like he had finally been making headway with their situation. Lucy was sure that he didn't know she had heard him some nights crying, how he wanted better for her. She wasn't dumb, she knew that he had went without eating, so she could eat. She had always dealt with gloomier things, and she thought that it would be easier for her to handle. Though, it broke her heart to see him like this. Once everything was in the van, she turned to look at Lincoln. His shoulder slumped, his eyes downcast. She walked over to him and put her hugged him.

“Thanks, Luce. I love you, you know that. We'll make it.” Lincoln said before backing up.

“I love you too, Lincoln.” She said looking up to her brother. She wasn't worried. Her brother would fix this. Lincoln has always found a way for them. Even since they ran away from the orphanage.

“I have to go to the restaurant.” He sighed.

“Hop in, little dude. We can totally drop you off, Linc.” Luna said, with an enthusiastic voice. It was obvious from what she had witnessed with the other sisters, they were different, but they all saw the brighter side of things.

“I'll walk. I need to think. Thank you, Luna.”

( Lincoln )

He didn't know what they were going to do yet. They couldn't, wouldn't, survive in the park, not at this time of year. He was sure that no place in the junk yard was safe for them now. They couldn't go into allies like other homeless people. He wasn't strong enough to defend Lucy if he needed to, Shelters were not an option, since they would contact child services. He couldn't ask the Loud family to take them in forever, that wouldn't be fair to them. Plus, while they were nice people, there had to be a limit to their niceness. So, he couldn't ask them.

If this had happened a few weeks from now, he'd be able to afford a motel room. Though, with his age, it would have to be a seedy motel, without an adult with them. He couldn't get an apartment, not until he was eighteen anyways.

There was no point in going around in circles in his mind. There had to be something that he hadn't thought of yet. Maybe while he was working something would come to him.

By the time that he had made it to the restaurant, he still didn't have an answer as he looked up to the building. He watched people go in and out of the doubles doors for a while. He wasn't actually sure how long he had stood there watching these people go about their daily lives. Though, it seemed to have been long enough for someone to have mentioned something to the staff, about someone just standing in front of the restaurant, because Luan came out looking around, before her eyes landed on him.

“Oh, Lincoln, it's you. We didn't really expect you, since... y'know... Well. Never mind.” Luan walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, leading him inside. “It doesn't matter, lets get you in here. Have you eaten yet?”

“I'm not too hungry, not to sound ungracious, my stomach... I'd rather get to work, if that's okay?” Lincoln looked down. He hated admitting that this was effecting him so much that even his stomach was doing flips.

…

Working at the restaurant was horrible. He kept messing up things. Things that he had done millions of times were giving him issues, and he just couldn't get his mind to focus. Nothing seemed to be going his way today, and he was sure that Mr. Loud wouldn't want him to continue working at the restaurant, not when they had to keep fixing his mistakes. Of course, no one ever said anything about his mistakes, but he knew. No one wanted someone they had to constantly clean up after. Which meant that he would have to find another place for Lucy and himself, and would have to find more odd jobs. Which, with winter approaching, there were not many jobs that he could do.

Now that he was back at the home of the Louds, sitting on the couch waiting for dinner. Lucy had went with the Loud sisters upstairs, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to be doing. Normally, when he had down time, it was spent with Lucy. Things were changing, he wasn't sure if they were good changes or not. Only time would tell.

“Oh, hey, Linky.” He looked up to the taller blond, teal dress, and white sunglasses perched on her head, if he remembered correctly, the second eldest sister. Leni sat down next to him on the couch. “I know there are some icky things happening right now. And you can't go play in the junk yard any more. Which is dangerous anyways, but I can see how it makes you sad.”

“Thanks, Leni. But... well, it's okay. We'll find somewhere else to... play.” Lincoln didn't want to burst Leni's bubble, she was trying. It would be wrong to correct her.

“But, we are happy to have you guys here.” She tilted her head a little in confusion. “I don't know why you have to stay here because of the junk yard. But we are totes happy to have you here. I can take more measurments, and see if I can make you some clothes! Lucy too. Maybe something different than black.”

“That's not a good idea. Lucy loves black. I tried back when she was two, but she wasn't having it. She bit three other kids until she got black clothes again.” Lincoln chuckled at the memory. Lucy was truly unique.

( Lucy )

Lucy wasn't entirely sure how she ended up in a room with the house's athlete. It was the only room that didn't have two occupants. She was sure it had to be the smell of sweat in the room that was strong. Lucy wondered how much incense would be needed to combat the odor. Then again, by the time the smell was covered it would be time to go. Lincoln would have figured out something. Though from the sounds from the other rooms, this one didn't seem too bad. Lana, and Lola seemed to argue a lot in their room. The battle of jokes and music coming from Luna and Luan's room didn't seem desirable to her. Whatever was going on in the room that held the youngest two, she wasn't sure, but it sounded dangerous. That left the eldest Loud sisters. Leni, since Lori lived with her fiance. Leni was sweet, but fashion was not her thing.

She liked to be alone, and Lynn was always practicing for a sport, or training. So, despite the odor, this room would be perfect for her seclusion. She wondered about where Lincoln would sleep though. It would be difficult for her to not have him to talk to before sleep. She wondered what Lincoln thought about being separated from her. They had had each other before bed all their lives. Well, all of her life, Lincoln was two years older after all. She had to admit that the bed that they had pulled down from the attic was nice. It was dark walnut, almost a black colored wooden frame. Black canopy over it. It was definitely to her liking.

“Luce, time to get out of bread, and get some grub.” She looked up to the doorway, “ Get it, Bread? It was a Bun. Get it?”

Yeah, she was glad that she didn't have to sleep with the jokester.

…

Since there wasn't any room left at the dining room table, they were to sit with the youngest Louds, which didn't bother them so much. Lana and Lisa were known to them, and had helped them in many ways. It didn't matter, she would get to spend time with her brother this way.

'He looks sad,' She thought as she went to sit next to her brother. 'Must be a lot on his mind.'

“Lucy!” He wrapped his arms around her. She wasn't big on physical displays of affection, but she could guess how he felt. He had missed her as much as she was missing him. “I was thinking about where we could go.”

“Oh, Lincoln. Sigh, you don't have to decide right now.” She patted his shoulder, like he'd do to her from time to time. “We have some time, it'll be nice to not worry for a while.”

She looked to Lincoln who looked hurt, and realized what she had down. She had criticized him by mistake,

“Sorry Lincoln, I didn't mean that. I never worried, you always have a plan, Linc.” She smiled, well as much as she ever smiled, and Lincoln seemed to have cheered up a little. “I meant, you don't have to worry about this right now. We will find something. I have faith in you.”

“That's so sweet!” Lola said looking at her and Lincoln, “Lincoln is so Lucky to have a sister like you.”

“Wish we had a brother like, Linc.” Lana said.

“I have to admit, having a male thibling unit, would be dethirable. Lincoln would make a wonderful lab rat... I mean addition to the family” Lisa smiled as if she had been caught taking something.

“Poo poo!” Lily had called. Lucy couldn't tell if the girl agreed, if she had a full diaper, or if she even understood. But she agreed, Lincoln was the best brother anyone could ask for.

“You know, Lincoln. When you do find a thomewhere to go, I can put power there too.” Lisa said while digging into her plate of Shepards Pie.

“Thank you, Lisa.” Lincoln said, and he seemed a bit happier. “That would be appreciated.”

…

Lucy laid in bed listening to Lynn snoring, loudly. That was something that she was not used to, Lincoln didn't snore so loud. Then again, this was the Loud family. So, being loud was part of their life. She tossed the blankets off of herself, getting out of bed. She walked across the room to the door, opening it before going out into the quiet hallway. The muffled sounds of snoring could be heard from the majority of the rooms.

She made her way across the hall and down the stairs that were across from Lynn's room. She slowly went down the stairs, holding onto the railing. She hadn't asked where Lincoln was sleeping, but she was sure that the only other place was the couch in the living room. So, she was sure that she would find her brother there.

Coming down the stairs she was able to see that her brother was indeed on the couch, curled up under a blanket from the bus. She knew that he had liked the bus. She didn't know if it was the first real safe place they had found after the orphanage. Or if it was all the hard work they had put into it. She hopped off the bottom step and made her way to the couch. She tapped her brother on the shoulder as he slumbered. It didn't take long for him to sit up looking aorund.

“Oh, it's you Luce! You scared me,” Lincoln said, in a tired voice.

“Sorry Big Brother, but, sigh, Lynn snores very loud.” She said hopping up on the couch, next to him, now that he was sitting.

“Wanna sleep out here with me?” Lincoln pulled the blanket around both of them, and she leaned against her brother. It wasn't something she normally did, but it made him happy. Not that she didn't feel comfort from being close to her brother.

“Yawn, if you don't mind.” She smiled to herself, her hidden eye lids heavy. She was tired, and now without the snoring, and the comfort of her brother. She could peacefully sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

( Lincoln )

“Let her go!” Lincoln screamed as he was being pulled away from his sister, who was being put into the back of a police car. He was being pulled into the back of a different car. 

He kicked against his captor and yelled, trying to get out of the grasp. He couldn't believe that it had finally happened. After all the time that he had kept his sister safe and away from the police officer that was dragging him away from Lucy. While thrashing he managed to shake free of and charge towards the police car that Lucy had been put into. He was almost there when he was tackled to the ground and dragged back towards another car. 

He looked around frantically, trying to find some way of escape. His eyes caught the eyes of Lori. Tears ran down her cheeks, a hand to her mouth, as she stood there. She looked heartbroken. He knew that there was nothing that Lori could do. Then his eyes caught Leni, who was crying and seemed confused as to what was going on. Even if she didn't know what was going on, she knew that something bad was happening. Luna struggled against her father, who was also in tears. Mr Loud was distraught, as was Mrs. Loud, who was keeping the twins Lana, and Lola from doing whatever they could to try to help them. Luan, just cried holding onto her ventriloquism dummy. Lisa just stood there Lily at her side. Though, not one for emotions, she did look sad.

As much as he was angry, and as much as he wanted to blame them, he couldn't.

“This one's going to the Juvie,” One officer said.

“What about the girl.” Another asked.

“Social services office, until they can find a place for her.”

“No! You can't take her away!” Lincoln yelled. “She needs me!”

That's what scared him the most about being split up. His sister needed him.

“No!” Lincoln screamed, fighting against the much bigger person.

“Let me go!” Lincoln cried out. He couldn't fight physically, there was no hope.

“PLEASE!” He begged his captors. All he needed was just a bit of compassion. A bit of hesitation, and he'd be able to wiggle out.

…

“Lincoln! Wake up!” Something shook his shoulder, causing him to sit up. He couldn't think clearly, but Lucy needed him.

“Lucy!” he yelled sitting up, “Where is Lucy!”

“I am right here, brother.” he monotonic voice caught his attention

Lincoln glanced over the sea of worried faces. All that emotion, and none of that was what he was looking for. His eyes stopped on his dark haired sister, in the sea of emotional ones. Her expressionless face was pure heaven. He jumped off the couch wrapping his arms around his sister. His ragged breathing turned to soft sobs as he held her.

“I thought.... and you were...” Lincoln held tighter.

“Sigh, I am okay, Lincoln. I am right here.” She put her arms around him, while the other girls looked on at the scene. Well, all except Leni, who seemed to have wanted to join in on the hug. “It was just a bad dream, I think.”

“It was horrible. They... they got you. And I couldn't stop it. I'm so sorry.” He continued to cry. He was afraid of being taken from his sister. Not because he would be alone, and would miss her. Yes, he would miss her, and he would be lonely. But Lucy, she was different than everyone else. No one would understand his spooky morbid sister. While she looked as if she didn't feel emotion, she still had them. “I tried.”

The other sisters had joined them now in a group hug. After the hug had broken up, everyone had went back to their rooms and beds, except for Lucy. She had again stayed with him.

…

Lincoln sat on the couch flipping through channels on the television, the next morning after he had the nightmare. The Loud family had insisted that he stay at home. While the older siblings had went off to various jobs. The younger ones went off to various activities they were associated with, the twins had taken Lily with them. Mr and Mrs Loud had went to their respective jobs. Lynn Jr had wanted Lucy to meet a classmate that she thought Lucy would get along with. Given the athletes personality, he wasn't sure if that would be good or not. Lisa was the only of the Loud family that remained. Though, she hardly ever left her room.

Being alone gave him time to think about what they could do. There was a few places that he could check out in Ketchem Park. The park itself was out, it was hard to hide there, and they had to get up early to move their things so no one would call the police about someone squatting in the park. There were a couple places in the park that if he had the supplies, and if Lisa helped with the solar units, they could survive the winter. Though, that would let her know where he was, which may pose a threat later. He wished that he could just have Lisa show him how, but he was worried that he'd do it wrong. So, he would just have to take that risk, if he decided that the park was a place for them.

There was an abandoned house that had seen better days. There was always a chance someone would try to sell it, though given the state of the lawn, and the exterior of the house, no one was paying attention to the house. Like him, and Lucy, the house had also fallen between the cracks. Though, it would serve his purpose. It may give him and Lucy a safe place to stay. The house was the one that appealed to him the most. It was close to work at the restaurant so he could work. It was close to the Loud family, so Lucy could still maintain contact with her new friends, and have access to help if she needed it, and he wasn't able to help.

There was an older camp, that had a few cabins that were empty during the winter. During the summer they would have to leave, which would not be a problem during the summer there were many places that they could live. Winter was harsh in Michigan, but the summers were bearable. It was a lot farther if one of them got hurt. It would take him longer to get back to one of the cabins, since it was in a rural area. Lucy had taken to going out more,, something he was happy about, she seemed much happier, even if she didn't always show it.

Then there was Lucy's idea. There were a few mausoleums in the cemetery that no one visited anymore. They had crypts underground, it was spacious inside. He had visited them with Lucy a few times. Lucy loved the cemetery, she said it made her feel calm. But he wasn't sure exactly what they could do. Didn't know if Lisa could hook up power, and if she could, if she would. Considering where it was. 

Lincoln turned off the television. He went to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. He looked around the house. All the family pictures that lined the walls. Ribbons, trophies, and awards displayed. He wondered what it would have been like to grow up in a home like this. He passed through the dining room, imagining family dinners with everyone. Sometimes they didn't even have much food, it was hard to imagine eating a family meal every night. It was a nice thought. 

The kitchen was cleaner than anything they'd had in a long time. He wished he and Lucy had gotten a chance to live a life like this. Though, at the same time, he and Lucy wouldn't be together. If they had been adopted, odds were that no one would adopt them both. He looked at the pictures drawn by the younger Loud sisters, that were almost covering the refrigerator. The orphanages kitchen, the few times he had been inside it, had felt cold. This kitchen was a home, it was used to love. 

Even though that was something that he wanted, he didn't feel comfortable. He and Lucy, they wanted a family like this. But neither of them thought they deserved it. Obviously, they had done something wrong. They would never fit into a place like this. They lived by their own rules, and their own way. How could they fit into a house that had already established rules, and systems? 

“Hello, male cohabitant. Were you looking to remedy your hunger?” Lisa startled him when she spoke.

Lisa had made her way to the refrigerator, and was searching through. She withdrew a plate holding golden brown breaded spheres. Whatever they were, it looked perfectly cooked. She placed the plate into the microwave, that she had used a stool to reach, then stood there watching the food spin around.

“Mac and Cheese bite, one of father's most delectable meals,” She spoke with her usual lisp, while continuing to watch the food in the microwave. “Would you care to partake?”

“Uh, If you don't mine.” He watches as she stopped the microwave, and pull out the dish. The way she looked at the food, it seemed to be something she was passionate about. Almost as much as her studies. 

“I don't mind making a contribution, to allowing you to experiences the wonderment that is Mac and Cheese bites.” She lifted the plate, along with pulling another out of a cabinet before climbing off the stool, then shuffled to the table.

“While I have you here, I was curious if I could talk to you about some things.” Lincoln asked sitting across from her, 

“I encourage people to ask anything they are unsure about. I have vast knowledge at my disposal.” She divided the treats she had reheated on the plates, before pushing one as close to him as she could reach. He still had to pull the plate closer, but he had thanked her for passing the plate even though.

“What do you know about the abandoned house a few streets over?” He described the house he was referring too.

“Oh yes, the decapitated domicile that seems to have been repressed from memory.” Lisa used a fork to cut one of the bites in half and chewed on it a moment, while she was thinking. “Is that where you plan to reside?”

“Yes, there are a few others, but I wanted to know what you thought about that place.” Lincoln bit into one of the cheese bites, and instantly understood why Lisa was enamored with this meal. 

“Well, I would have to have Lana come with us to look at it. She is more inclined to carpentry. She my see something that I may not.” She said almost dismissively. She was more inclined to science. “But, if the house is structurally stable, I can make the adjustments to make it habitable with electricity, and water.”

“If it's too much, you could tell me how...” Lincoln started. He didn't want to burden the young genius. 

“It's not a bother. I'm told it is good to do 'nice things' for others. And while I don't understand what you have went through, I do respect that you were able to provide for yourself and for Lucy. In my opinion, you deserve help.

…

Lana had managed to open the back door of the abandoned house, which allowed them to get inside. The inside was similar to the Louds house, though void of all pictures, furniture, petty much everything. The kitchen seemed sound enough, though in much need of a cleaning. Though, with Lana, andLisa inspecting things all the hookups did seem sound. 

“I am positive that these can handle the current from the solar system.” Lisa muttered wandering off to look in other places. 

“Yeah, everything here seems pretty solid. Lets see what we're working with.” Lana bounded out of the kitchen.

When Lincoln entered the next room he had expected to see Lisa, and Lana, though the room was empty. Nothing really in the room, but dirty carpet, and four walls. So, he continued though the other door way, passing by the stair case and into what would be a living room. If it was similar to the Louds house. It was pretty much the same as the previous rooms, dirty and dusty, and void of furniture. It would really be quite the step up from the bus.

“I had contemplated what happened in the junk yard. I think it was the lights that gave away your position. I believe if we use some kind of black out curtains, we can avoid that here.”

There was a crash behind them, causing him and Lisa to look back. Lana climbed out of a hole in the middle of the staircase. She shook her head. 

“Stairs to upstairs are gone. Might be safer to stay down stairs.” Lana said, checking herself for injuries, luckily there were none.

“That would be fine, there is another room, the living room, dining area, and kitchen. That should be more than enough room for us.” Lincoln looked round.

“Based on the fact there is not a mildew smell, or any sign of mold. Now, there should be a basement off the kitchen.” Lisa said shuffling towards the kitchen again. “We'll check the fuse box, then we'll see about getting the others to come and help with clean up.”


	7. Chapter 7

( Lincoln )

Lincoln had finished his shift at Lynn's Table, excited to return to the house that he, Lisa, and Lana had checked out a couple days prior. Lisa and Lana had requested that he stay out of the house until they were finished. Other sisters had went to help with the house, and would stop talking whenever he or Lucy were near. It was frustrating, but he assumed they just wanted to keep their surprise. Lucy had wanted to see the house, since she hadn't gotten to see it, originally. Though, the girl that Lynn Jr had introduced Lucy to had panned out pretty well, and had become a welcome distraction for the monotonic girl. While he could tell that his sister was still interested in the house, she had other things to occupy her.

Lucy had been introduced to a club that the kids like her had joined, and while it was made up of kids from the schools, they welcomed her. At least as welcome as the gothic group could be. Still, she was beaming in her own way. She now had access to full collections of her favorite series of books, and introduced to other series that would interest her. Lincoln was thankful that Lynn had introduced Haiku to Lucy.

Lincoln had met the girl, Haiku. She was about his own age. She wore a long, flowing, purple dress. Her long purple hair, that covered one eye. This girl seemed to have a lot in common with his sister. While he had once wished his sister was 'normal', he had long stopped wanting that, loving his sister for who she was. So, having a friend that understood his sister would be good for her. Lynn had swore that she wouldn't reveal their situation to Haiku, just to be careful.

Even though Luan had offered him a ride home as soon as she finished up a couple things at the restaurant, though he was too excited, since Lisa had told him that she wanted him to check out the house to see what he thought about it. So, even though it would probably have been faster to wait for Luan, he couldn't stand still. While it had only been a week since he had been working at Lynn's Table, they got paid weekly, and he was paid differently than the others. Mr. Loud paid him in cash, Almost five hundred dollars, so he was going to stop at the store to pick up a few things for Lucy.

…

Lincoln was making his way to the abandoned house, carrying a several bags. He had made stops at a few stores, to get things that he and Lucy would need. Since they would be living on their own again. After most of the trip, he wished he had taken Luan up on her offer to give him a ride. He had been thinking about that for the last three blocks. Though, now, as he turned onto the street to the house it wouldn't matter so much, however, if Luan did drive by he wouldn't hesitate to have a ride the rest of the way, no matter how short a distance.

Looking from the street, you could barely see the house, which could have been why it had stayed vacant for so many years. After a while once the greenery had taken over, it was no wonder why it had went unnoticed. If Lincoln had been a spiritual person he would say it was fate that the house had been forgotten. Lucy would say that the spirits were looking out for her. She might have a point. As much as he might not understand the paranormal, she had hardly been wrong.

He made his way through the forest like front yard, while calling it a forest was more than an exaggeration, that's what it felt like. He made sure not to be seen, as he waded through the over grown grass. The last thing he wanted was to be found out, and run out, before they had even moved into the house. Though, it wouldn't be much of a problem later on. The first few runs would be the hardest, carrying extra items into the home. If Lisa had managed to hook up power, then they would be able to store food, and cold drinks. Except for living with the Loud family these last couple weeks, that was a novelty that he hadn't been able to have access to, when he was at home.

Then they would need blankets, even if they had power. There was a fireplace, but Lisa advised against using it. Smoke from the chimney would give away that someone was squatting in the house. So, they would have to rely on electrical means. Which, he would have to use some of the money he had earned to buy a couple heaters. He didn't know what kinds to get, he would have to ask Lisa. She would know which ones would heat the areas they needed.

He stopped at the back door of the house looking at it. He tried not to get his hopes up, even though they were already high to begin with. He had been let down many times before. Something had always backfired. But still. He was excited. He sighed out, before turning the handle and entering the kitchen. As he looked around he noticed several changes. The cabinets had been rebuilt, a different refrigerator had been brought in, along with a stove. He had remembered that the old stove was gas, and had to be replaced, since Lisa had no way to get gas into the house without the risk of someone seeing. The two windows that he could see were covered by a thick black fabric.

'That must be the blackout curtains that Lisa had mentioned.' Lincoln thought as he set his bags down on the table in the kitchen. He looked around noticing that the kitchen had been cleaned. Not a speck of dirt anywhere. It looked amazing, he thought as he made his way into the dining room. Which was nothing like it used to be. The dining room had been changed into the living room. He continued through passed the stairs that had been repaired, though closed off at the top. He wasn't sure why, but there had to be a reason. He entered the living room, it was decorated like a bedroom. It was sparse, but he didn't have much to begin with. Though, the bed and the dresser wasn't his. He wondered if it had already been in the house.

As he was looking around he heard voices from the other room. He slowly made his way over the door that lead to the other room. As he looked into the room, he noticed several of the sisters facing the room, and away from him. The walls had been painted black, with red trim. They had brought the black gothic style canopy bed from their house. A coffin sitting in a corner. An old black wood desk, book case, and dresser. Some might be a little jealous over the time they seemed to have spent on Lucy's room. But not him. She deserved this. Where he would be happy with anything, and he didn't care as long as what he had worked. Lucy would be polite and would be grateful but he knew that she would want other things, she just would never admit it.

“She's going to love it.” Lincoln said, causing all the females in the room to jump, and look at him. And he understood why Lucy did it. It was fun.

“You do that too?” Lana asked, clutching her chest dramatically.

“It would seem that prolonged cohabitation with Lucille, had rubbed off on him.” Lisa adjusted her glasses a bit, and shuffled towards him.

“Well, that was not funny!” Luan said standing straight, and brushing her skirt down a little.

“At least you didn't wet yourself.” Lincoln smirked a little, “That would have dampened your spirits.”

“Hey!” Luan frowned a little.

“Water you waiting for? Wanna show me around?” Lincoln chuckled, as did the other sisters.

“Hey! Well... that was actually a good one.” Luan said thoughtfully.

“Let show Lincoln around.” Lisa said standing next to him. Then gestured towards the room they were currently in. “As you can see, we decorated this room in the style of our Lucille. Do not worry, we didn't focus on this room and neglect yours. The Mortician's Club donated the paint, and some of the furniture. And since she was so smitten with the bed...”

“We decided to drag it on over.” Lana interrupted. “But we'll find some neat stuff for your room.”

“I'm fine with anything.” Lincoln said sheepishly, he really didn't wanna fuss made.

“That's literally the point,” Lori's voice came from behind them. “You work so hard, that you deserve something nice.”

“When did you get here, Lori?” Luan asked.

“I left Rob in charge, to lock up and stuff.” She put her hand on Lincoln's shoulder. “I wouldn't miss this for anything. By the way, Haiku's mother is dropping her and Lucy off soon. I ran into them at the Burpin' Burger.”

“Anyways, As you saw, we changed the living room into your room, and the dining room into the living room. For obvious space reasons. The upstairs had been blocked off with a door, since heat rises. It'll be easier to heat the area down here.”

“I fixed the stairs, and put up the door. You can store stuff up there!” Lana said as they made their way towards the kitchen.

“Yes, the power is working, You'd want to give it a couple days before you 'go crazy' with the power, letting the power cell fully charge.”

“Dad happily stocked the cabinets and the refrigerator with food from the restaurant.” Luan said, opening the appliance mentioned showing off the food in side.

( Lucy )

'It's been a delightfully dreary day,' Lucy thought to herself from next to her new friend, in the back of the SUV she was in. Haiku had proven to be a kindred soul. She didn't know that there was a group of people like her. Yes, she knew that there were others like her. Based on the books that Lincoln had managed to get her. But she didn't know how many there were. And so close to her. As many times as she had visited the cemeteries in Royal Woods, she wondered how she had never saw them before. Maybe she had ran into them, and just assumed they were mourning. Mistaken them for the mundane funeral attendees, instead of people that shared in her love of the dark and morbid.

When Haiku had asked her to join her today, that they were going on an outing, she had went along with it because it was something to do. And she would get to hang around with her new like minded friend. Haiku's mother was not what she had expected. In looks, she looked like your average suburban mother. Though, she was encouraging to her daughters life style. From what she read, she had assumed that parents wouldn't like the morbidness. And from her experience at the orphanage, she wasn't well accepted.

The day had been much to her liking. The book store had been like a nightmare for her. She loved being surrounded by the billions of words in the store. Luckily, they had stopped at the restaurant where Lincoln worked before the trip, just to say hi to her brother, and to let him know she was going out, if he came home early. Lincoln had given her spending money. More than she had ever had before. Okay, so maybe twenty dollars was not a lot to most people, but to her, it was a fortune. She had managed to get a couple books from the series Vampires of Melancholia. She could have gotten a new book. But used books were cheaper. She could get more used, and only one new book, and still have money left if she got hungry. So, she decided the used books would be what she would get.

Then it was a trip to the cemetery, just to look at the older headstones. While it might seem disrespectful, Lucy always wondered why there wasn't a little shop for like drinks or something. Some families had lunch at the cemetery. Though, she supposed that people would just litter throughout the cemetery. She had never seen some of those tombstones. The details on the sculptures had been beautiful.

Then, finally the Burpin' Burger. She liked the food at Lynn's Table. But she had a fondness for the fast food burger joint. Lincoln had always got her something from there when he could afford it. It brought good memories for her.

When they finally pulled up to the Loud's residence. She knew that she was supposed to meet Lincoln at the house they were going to be moving into, but she didn't know if Haiku's mother could keep the secret. No matter how understanding the woman was. This was something that she would trust very few people with.

“Thanks for the day out. I really appreciated it, and the visit to the book stare.”

“It was our pleasure.” Haiku said, a vague, almost nonexistent, smile on her face.

She went behind the house, after Haiku and her mother pulled away. Weaving through the grass and trees to get to the other house. She took a deep breath, and went inside. She was excited. She had waited to see the house for a couple weeks. And now their house was ready.


	8. Chapter 8

( Lucy )

Lucy walked into the back door, which would be their commonly used door. First thing that she noticed was the warmth inside the house. The bus, even after Lisa's help hadn't gotten this warm. She entered a kitchen that was similar in shape to the house of the Louds, though much different appliances, though that was to be expected considering that the houses were probably constructed around the same time. There were plenty of kitchens she would like, though this was more than she'd ever had. It was even bigger than the kitchen at the orphanage, compared to the memories she had of the rare times she'd been allowed in. She walked around the kitchen, that was easily bigger than anything she had lived in before with Lincoln. Not that she was complaining, just comparing in her mind. The walls were not painted, but had older wallpaper. That she actually liked, gave it a lovely dreary feel to it. 

Lucy made her way to the refrigerator and opened it, not sure what she was expecting, though it being stocked with food was not what she had imagined. It was a sight to behold. Never had she had such food at her disposal. She moved from the appliance that held the food, and checked the cabinets. Some had plates, bowls and cups. Others stacked with canned food, she wasn't sure if it was from the bus, or if it was new. But still, it was more food than she imagined. She checked the drawers, most empty, one held forks, spoons and knives. Another held cooking utensils, that she didn't know what they were for. 

She ran her hand over the diningroom table, that held several bags full of things. As curious as she was, she wasn't sure if she could look inside of them, so she ignored them for now. The table had six chairs, not that they would need them, but it was beautiful. It was older and a dark walnut. She wondered if the table had been in the house to begin with. She would ask later.

She walked through the doorway into the next room. It held a couch and a big chair. Both were back, though not the same shade, or the same material. Again, not that she was complaining. She walked over and put her hand on the couch. It was soft, and not dusty like she had though. She should thank the sisters for cleaning up so well. She turned her attention to the television across from the couch, even the orphanage didn't have a tv. She went to inspect the device, it was different from the one at the Louds, but that she assumed was due to it's age. She didn't mind, she couldn't think of a reason to watch tv she had her books.

“What's this,” She muttered to herself. Picking up a rectangle plastic case from next to another device next to the tv. She read the title. “ 'Vampire of Melancholia: Season One.' Oh...”

She looked back at the tv with much more interest. She hadn't known that her favorite book was a tv series. She looked at the other identical cases, all of them numbered by seasons. She could watch the show for hours. She tore herself away from the tv, that she would soon be watching, if she had her way, and continued towards the rest of the house. The stairs that lead upstairs was blocked off at the top. She was curious about what was up there, and why it was blocked off.

She looked both ways to see if anyone was watching. When she saw no one, she slowly made her way up the stairs, noticing that some of the wood was newer than other parts. Lana must have fixed it. She did recall Lana talking about fixing stairs, the gloomy tween had just assumed it was at their house. She made her way to the door, reaching up to the door handle, turning it pushing the door open. She had expected it to be locked for some reason, but she was glad that it wasn't, as she slipped through the door into the upper part of the house.

…

It was noticeably colder upstairs. It was faded and dusty and put her at ease. She didn't care for the cold so much, but it gave her a nice spooky feel. She looked around the rooms noticing that the rooms were empty. Not really much to see, couple pieces of old furniture, but nothing else of note. If she ever was able to have the Mortician's club over, she would have them come up here with them. They would be at home up here.

She didn't think there was anything else up here that could interest her, so she made her way back to the stairs to check out the rest of the house. She was walking towards the door when a string caught her eye hanging from the ceiling. She tilted her head, and looked at it. 

“Gasp. An attic!” She said, her monotonic voice slightly higher than usual. She reached out to grab the string, gripping it and pulling it and the folding latter down with a slight thump, as it touched the floor. She only slightly wondered if it was heard down stairs, though not really caring as she climbed the latter. 

Once she made it to the top, she was surrounded by darkness. She reached around until she found a string, pulling it causing dim light to barely light up the attic. There were several old boxes, and older furniture. But her attention was changed when she heard a squeaking. She looked around for the source of the sound. She thought it could a rodent of some kind. Not that she minded. Then she heard flapping around the ceiling. She turned her attention, and noticed a black shape flapping about near the ceiling.

“Excited Gasp! A bat!” She said standing up, reaching out for the bat, that was now hanging from the ceiling looking at her. She wondered what it was thinking. “Come here little bat. I won't hurt you.”

The bat seemed to be contemplating her request, though she wasn't sure if the bat could even understand her. But whatever it though, it fluttered down and landed on her outstretched hand. Causing her to emit a squeal that one who knew her, would never associate with her. The sound she though would scare away the little bat, but it only cause it to look at her, seemingly with interest. 

“Contented sigh, you are nightmare come true.” she reached out cautiously and petted the small creature. Who seemed to eat up the attention. “I'm going to call you Fangs. Come, Fangs. Lets go down stairs. We'll find you something to...”

She spotted a rather large bird cage. She would need Lincoln's help to move it. Of course she wouldn't lock Fangs up, just wanted place for him, or her, to sleep. Something she could cover when it was bright outside to sleep. 

“Lucy?” Lincolns voice called from below the attic. 

“Lincoln. I am up here. I need someone to get this bird cage down for me. I found a new companion.” She called down.

…

Lucy stepped off the steps, and went into the room that she had ignored for the stairs. She assumed this was either hers or Lincoln's room. She went to go and look at the other room, before inspecting this one. 

Looking through the door she stopped dead in her tracks. This room. It was truly a cursed dream. It was black and red. The canopy bed that she had used and fell in love with. A book case made of dark wood that seemed to blend into the walls, with books on it, along with a few items. A Ouija board, a crystal ball, a few stones, and gothic style dolls. Where had they found these things. The desk, that was made from the same material as the book case, and the dresser she noticed. The desk held notebooks, pens and pencils. Even and old quill.

“Stunned silence.” She muttered ironically, just looking around the room. This was hers?

“Surprise, Lucy!” Lori, Lana, And Luan said with smiles on their faces.

“I take it, you are enamored with your room, Lucille.” Lisa asked shuffling over.

“It... It is really mine?” Her voice cracked a little, more emotion that she had ever showed before. 

Lucy felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to look at the owner of the hand. It was her brother. Her darling brother who was smiling back at her. This wasn't right, she didn't deserve all this, as much as she wanted it. As much as it called to her soul. How could an orphan like her deserve something this great. She felt moisture run down her cheek, as she started to tear up. This was more than she could have ever asked for.

“It's... really for me?” She choked up, as her brother wrapped his arms around her, as she cried.

“Yes. Lucy. It's yours.” Lincoln murmured. 

“It's all yours, Luce.” Lana said adamently.

“Yes. It's for you.” Lori sounded as close to tears as she was.

“Of course it's for you. It wouldn't suit Lincoln.” Lisa said.

“All this emotion, it's gonna make me cry.” Luan said, not even trying to make a joke.

( Lincoln)

Lincoln held his sister in her arms as she cried. Luan had joined in, and Lori, fearing she would be next went to make something for their dinner. Lisa, who wasn't one for emotions, decided to help her out before she was 'dragged into the whimsical show of affection, Lana trailing off behind them. He had known Lucy her entire life, and had never seen her cry before. Then again, neither of them had ever had much cause to be this happy. 

He helped Lucy up, and dried her tears with his hand. He hugged her again, smiling. This was a big step for them. He looked around then his eyes landed on the new companion Lucy had mentioned, hanging upside down from the top of Lucy's bed. A bat, how fitting for the girl to find a pet like that. 

“C'mon, Luce. Let get your little friend home set up.” He said patting her back, looking for a place to set up the large round birdcage. 

“I want it over here. Sniffle.” Lucy rubbed her eyes, that were hidden under her hair. She pointed next to her bed. “I want Fangs to live next to my bed.”

“Okay, we can do that.” He said picking up the cage and setting it on a table next to her bed. “Looks like it'll need to be cleaned out, and paper put down.” Lincoln smiled looking at Lucy. “It might be a little underwhelming after all this. But I got you some things today. Some pens, and notebooks. Couple new outfits, and blankets. I even found you a neat bat towel. Which now is fitting.”

“Lincoln. I thank you. This is more than I deserve.” Lucy looked down to the floor. “It's amazing.”

“Lucy, you deserve all this, and more.” He sat on the edge of her bed, patting next to him. Which she joined him on the bed. “I couldn't give you all this before.”

“But you did.” She looked up to him.

“Lori, Lana, Luan, and Lisa did all this. Your Mortician friends had dropped most of this off at the Loud's. I wasn't even allowed here while they were doing this. You owe it to them. So, make sure you thank them. Okay, Lucy?” He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into a side hug.

“I will be sure to show them my appreciation.” Lucy smiled, one of her rare big smiles.

“Now, whatever they are cooking, smells delicious. Lets go see what's for dinner.” Lincoln hopped up, and Lucy followed him towards the kitchen.

…

At it turned out, Luan, who had went to join the others while him and Lucy talked, turned out to be a wonderful cook. It seemed her and her father, while exchanging jokes, had also cooked together. Lincoln assumed that was why she was working at the restaurant, and the others were working elsewhere. He was sure the other sisters would work at the restaurant, but their callings were elsewhere.

“What a meal.” he said, leaned back on the couch, while Lucy laid on the floor on her stomach, legs bent up, looking up to the screen as she was watching the first season of her show. She had read the books, and was just enthralled with the television show. He watched the show with a bit of interest. He had heard the stories enough that he could follow it fairly easily. Lucy had read him a number of the books before, and her excitement, even if she didn't show it, was enough to cause him to become interested in the series.

…

Lincoln was walking into town to the comic book shop. Now that they had the house, and he had a steady decent paying job. He had extra time to spare. Since Lucy liked reading, and he had enjoyed hearing the stories. He thought that he might enjoy comics. If not, he would find something that would occupy his time. Some hobby or something.

Lincoln walked into the store, and looked around. Brightly colored covers lined the walls, and inside the glass counters. If this was going to be his recreation, he didn't know where he should start. He figured he should just wander around until something caught his eye. And that he did.

He picked up a few comics and looked at them. Moving more towards the darker, more gothic styled ones. He did like the stories that Lucy ready to him. And maybe she might take an interest in the comics. That was something that he could share her as she had shared her interest with him.

“Haven't seen you around here before.” A voice said behind him. It wasn't malicious, but it was rather intrigued. Lincoln turned to look at the person behind him. He looked at the dark skinned boy in front of him, glasses one his face, blue and yellow stripped shirt, and black jeans. Lincoln had seen this boy around before. He was always so cautious, and careful.

“Oh, hello. This is my first time in here.” Lincoln said. Normally he was worried that people thought he was stealing. He looked down to be reminded that he was no longer wearing his bleached, and mended clothes.

“My names Clyde McBride, I'm usually around here, if I'm not home.” The boy looked down at the comics that he was holding. “Those are kind of dark, is it a regular series you read?”

“I've never read a comic. My sister reads vampire stories out, and they can be graphic, so I thought I might like these.” Lincoln said holding the comics closer to him, as if he was defending his choices. “I'm Lincoln.”

Clyde seemed to be looking at him waiting for more. He couldn't figure out what he had wanted. Then he realized, Clyde had introduced himself by his full name. He was waiting for him to finish. Lori, and Luan had told him, if anyone questioned anything to tell them he was their cousin.

“Loud. Lincoln Loud.” Lincoln said almost quietly.

“Loud? I know all the Louds, I don't remember seeing you.” Clyde narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

“I'm their cousin. Me and my sister just moved here.” Lincoln, continued to look at the comics, not ignoring Clyde, just trying to find things that would keep him busy in the coming winter.

“Do you live with them? And L...Lori?” Clyde had this dreamy look on his face, Lincoln could almost imagine hearts in his eyes.

“We did, but now we live a... couple houses away.” He murmured picking up another comic to inspect it.

“Lucky. All the Loud sisters are beautiful, especially Lori.” Clyde said, then was quietly staring off into space. Lincoln almost just walked off during the silence, but then he felt a little guilty thinking that. “Sorry, I get lost in thought about Lori. So, I guess you haven't made many friends yet.”

“I haven't...” Lincoln wondered if it was apparent that he didn't have any friends. Did he look like someone that people wouldn't like? The Louds seemed to like him fine. And his sister enjoyed his company. 

“I didn't mean you 'couldn't' make friends, I just guessed because you were knew.” Clyde held his hands up in defense “I didn't mean to offend you.”

“Oh yeah...” Yeah, that made sense. He was supposed to be new to the area. He had forgotten, even if he had just said it moments ago. He'd lived here for a long time.

“How about I come by? I have some comics that might interest you, some movies. How about games? Do you have a game system?” Clyde asked eagerly. Either he was very friendly, or he was lacking in the friend department. 

“Oh... I don't know if that would be a good idea right now. We uh...” He had to think of something that wouldn't offend the boy. But he couldn't let this boy he didn't know, know his living situation. “We just moved in, and there is... stuff all over right now. Maybe, once it's all put up.”

“Oh, yeah. I can understand that.” Clyde said. “When you're ready, you can let one of the Loud sisters know, Or I can stop by there.”

“Yeah. That would be alright, I guess. But, I have to, pay for these, then go home.” Lincoln said, “See you later, Clyde.”

“See ya, Lincoln.” Clyde left, and went to check out more comics, as Lincoln made his way to the counter.


	9. Chapter 9

( Lincoln )

Lincoln finished wiping down the last table in his section, and started on the floors. He had become really good at working in the restaurant. While he had experience at many jobs, most of them were very physical. While this one did have physical requirements, it also had need detailed work. Which some of his odd jobs required dexterity, this one required a blend of his many jobs. 

When he was finished with his section, Luan had taken over for the next customers. He made his way to the kitchen to hep with the dishes, because he still had half an hour left. So, he figured that he might be able to help with some of the dishes. 

Though, as he walked into the kitchen, the dishes were already cleaned, and new stacks were very low. He looked around to see what else he could do. The vegetables were already prepared for the evening. Most of the baking had already been started. So, he wasn't entirely sure what he should do. 

He looked around for Mr. Loud, not seeing him, he walked over to a large pot of soup that was starting to bubble over. He turned down the heat, as he had seen Mr Loud do numerous times. Though, it smelled different than usual. He looked around at the ingredients, not sure what had been added, and what hadn't. Lincoln's eyes landed on a recipe book. It hadn't been opened, but he pulled the book down and thumbed through the pages. Mr. Loud wouldn't need the hand written text, as he had made it so many times. But Lincoln assumed that he kept a copy for if someone else needed to prepare something he had created.

When he had finally found the recipe, and found the place that seemed to be where the soup was, he continued the recipe from when it was left off. Adding the last seasonings, giving it a stir, before turning off the heat. It was enjoyable. But he continued to the walk in. It had already been cleaned.

'Oh yeah.' He thought, he had cleaned the walk in a couple hours before.

“Lincoln.” Mr. Loud had walked in behind him. “How are you doing, sport?”

“I'm alright, I was looking for something to do before I head home.” He said turning to he older male.

“Did you finish the soup?” Mr Loud asked curiously.

“Yes, I'm sorry. It was starting to boil over.” Lincoln looked down, wondering if he had messed it up.

“I had gotten distracted with a delivery, and I had worried that it was ruined. But because of you, it turned out perfectly.” the older man put his hand on Lincoln's shoulder. “Maybe I'll have you help me out more in the kitchen more often.”

( Lucy )

Lucy had been watching Vampires of Melancholia, since Lincoln had left a couple hours before. She had never thought about watching television for that long before. Considering she had never had access to a television before, she didn't know what she was missing. Imagining what was going on was great, but being able to see visuals allowed her to focus more on the story. The television adaption was not exactly the same as the books, but they were very close, and gave more details that she hadn't been able to imagine before.

The castle was visually appealing, and even bigger than she had imagined. She sat up on the floor, then got on her feet. She picked up her cup that she had, and carried it to the kitchen, placing it into the sink. She wondered where the water came from. Had Lisa turned it on? Would the water company know, or had the place been empty for so long that no one ever checked it's meter? That was something that she wondered about, she would have to ask Lisa. Until then, she would only use the water sparingly, just in case. 

There was flapping sounds coming from above her, then she felt something land on her shoulder. She knew that it was Fangs, so it hadn't startled her. She went to the refrigerator looking for herself a snack, and something for fangs. She decided they would share a snack, as she gathered up an apple, blood orange, and some grapes. Since Fangs was a fruit bat, and not a vampire bat, a fact that she wouldn't hold against him, these things were in his diet, and she hadn't gotten a chance to have fresh fruit much before this.

“Do you approve of this offering?” She glanced to Fangs, who was perched on her shoulder, who looked excitedly at the food, as she carried the fruit to the counter. She pulled out a plate, and sliced the apple and blood orange. She picked the grapes off the stem, and put them on the plate with the sliced fruit. “I thought you might.”

“C'mon, Fangs, let us return to Vampires of Melancholia...” She was interrupted by knocking on the back door.

“Sigh, must be one of the sisters,” She said to her furry friend. “You go ahead, and and start eating without me.”

After putting fangs on the table, she handed him a grape, which he took eagerly, she went to the door. She didn't bother to look since no one knew they were there except the Loud Family. When she opened the door, and came face to face with Haiku. The slightly older girl looked down at her, a slight smile on her face, though it was barely noticeable.

“Greetings, my friend.” Haiku stood there, obviously waiting for something.

“Haiku, it's a pleasure.” She was a little shocked, but it passed quickly, as she realized that she was waiting to be asked in. “Please, Haiku, join me inside.”

“My gratitude,” The older girl answered as she walked inside the kitchen. “This place looks delightfully deary.”

“Yes, thank you Haiku.” She walked over to Fangs, and the snack. “I fixed a small snack for myself and Fangs. But, I could make something else.”

“If it's no trouble, I can help with making a snack. Fruit just has a lot of sugar.” Lucy had remembered that Haiku couldn't have too much sugar. So, they set out to make something different. “So, I assume Fangs is a new companion, or else I”m sure you would have mentioned him”

“Contented Sigh, Yes. I found him when we moved in. He lived in the attic, now he lives next to my bed.” She reached out and petted the munching bat.

“He seems to be quite content here, it seems to be a perfect fit.” Haiku reached out to pet the bat as well.

“Fangs has adapted well. Curious hum. Did Lincoln tell you about the house?” Lucy was curious, because Lincoln was usually very careful about what to told to people. Yes, the whole reason they knew the Loud family like they did, was because Lana had followed him back to the junkyard. But that was different, he hadn't told her. He had just been followed.

…

They had decided to make a salad, with cut up chicken on top. Haiku had cooked the slices of chicken, since she had little experience with a stove, while she prepared the salad, and cut up the tomato. It was delicious, and even Fangs had tried a bit of lettuce, he didn't seem to hate it, but still preferred his fruit. It was an enjoyable lunch.

As it turned out, Haiku had found out about the house from Lynn, which was why they had donated items, and paint for her new room. Which Haiku was interested in seeing how it had turned out. Lynn had sworn her to secrecy, and seemed to have threatened with bodily harm if she told. Even if the thought of being tortured was appealing, she said that she would refuse to betray her new friend.

“Even with her threats, Lynn does seem to care in her own way. Not that I would have said anything about this place to anyone, aside from the Mortician's Club, whom we can trust.” Haiku took another bite from her salad. “So, what have you been doing.”

“I had started watching Vampires of Melancholia,” She took another bite of her salad. “It has become quite a bit more addictive than I imagined. Not that I'm complaining.”

…

After they had cleaned up from lunch, placing the plates into the sink, with her cup from earlier, they went to check out her room. Lucy had carried a sleeping Fangs to his cage next to her bed, while Haiku admired the room. She seemed to be surprised that it had turned out so well, considering the Loud sisters had completed it. None of them actually being gothic.

“This room is completely dismal. Those normies actually did a good job in here.” Haiku ran her hand over the desk. “It's nice to see how well these turned out. The Mortician's Club helped paint these. I didn't get a chance to see the end result. I am pleased that the furniture turned out so well.”

“Normies?” Lucy asked, even though she was sure what it meant. She wanted to make sure. 

“The more cheery people. Normal people.” Haiku sat on the bed.

Lucy could understand that. Everyone else did seem more cheery than she was, or her new friends. And while normal was subject to change based on who it was about, it seemed like there were more people like the Loud sisters, than there were like her and the Mortician's Club. She started to think about it in detail. Her brother Lincoln was more like the sisters.

“Does that make Lincoln a Normie?” Lucy asked.

“Lincoln? No. While he is not like us. He is also not like them.” Haiku seemed to think for a moment about Lincoln. “He is different. He is a tortured soul. Lucy, you and Lincoln have almost identical pasts. It is no wonder that you started to see the world for what it was. That you became like us. Lincoln. He sees the world for what it is, but refuses to let it control him. He stands against it, with a smile. I hate to say it, but it is endearing.”

“Lincoln is resilient. .” Lucy looked around her room. While he had help, Lincoln had set it in motion.

…

Lincoln walked around the grocery store looking for something for their dinner. He wished that Lucy was with him so that he would know what she wanted for dinner. These last few days he had brought home food from the restaurant, and while it was delicious, and healthier than regular fast food. He missed his time with his sister. Maybe they could cook dinner together, she had showed interest in cooking before. 

“Lincoln?” a surprised voice called out behind him. He turned to the voice, ready to greet whoever it was. When he turned the greeting he'd prepared had caught in his throat. He stared at the women before him. She was in her early twenties. Not much taller than he was, long red hair, and pale complexion. 

“Miss Parker?” What was she doing here? This wasn't even the same state she should have been in. She was one of the workers at the orphanage. She had been one of the nicer staff members. But she was still a staff member, and one that wasn't supposed to be around.

“I haven't seen you in almost two years!” She moved in swiftly wrapping her arms around him. “Sorry I didn't get a chance to say goodbye before the orphanage closed. I moved back with my parents. Oh... Sorry, I didn't mean to mention... Anyways, it's good to see you!”

“Oh... Uh...” Lincoln thought. He and Lucy hadn't been there the last week, maybe Miss Parker never knew they vanished. “It's okay. So, Miss Parker, you're living here in Royal Woods?”

“Yeah! What are the odds that you'd get adopted by a family here, in my home town. And call me Amy. It always was awkward to be called Miss.” Miss Par... Amy said finally releasing him from his hug.

“What are the odds?” Lincoln mumbled to himself, as he was released. “I mean... It is great. And yeah. Royal Woods is a great place.”

“Y'know, I thought I saw you a few months ago. Working outside of Spunk E. Pigeons, y'know the pizza place. But I thought it was just some other kid with white hair.” Amy smiled.

“Yeah, I was doing odd jobs. I... am... Um... saving up for a present for Lucy. And the... adopted parents, they offered money, but I wanted to earn it myself.” Lincoln thought as fast as he could.

“Lucy is here too?” She smiled bigger, and Lincoln's heart dropped. All this time without spilling the beans, and I bring up Lucy. Endangering her. What a horrible brother I am. “Oh, I'm so glad. Lucy always did enjoy being with you. No one else understood her. She tried to hide it, but I could see how happy she was with her 'Big Brother', as she always called you.”

“Yeah, she loves her new room. And the new house.” Lincoln said truthfully, at least that wasn't a lie. He could work with that.

“So, I guess you finally saved up enough for that gift, since I haven't seen you doing odd jobs anymore.” She smiled. 

“I've been helping out at Lynn's Table.” Lincoln said again truthfully. 

“Great idea. Lets grab lunch there and catch up. How's tomorrow? You can bring Lucy! And your new parents! I'd love to meet them, and I'd love to see Lucy again.”

“Uh... Yeah. Okay. “ They parted ways, Miss Parker seeming ecstatic, and he felt like he had lead in his stomach.


	10. Chapter 10

( Lincoln Loud )

Lincoln made it home after leaving the grocery store. He hadn't gotten anything for dinner, he hoped that Lucy was alright with whatever they had in the kitchen. Then again, neither him, nor Lucy, was very picky when it came to eating. He went into the living room, sitting on the couch. From the sound above his head, he assumed Lucy, and the Mortician's Club were upstairs doing something. He didn't min d. He looked around. They had finally gotten everything they needed, and now it was in danger. If he didn't do this right. If he didn't handle this just right, they could lose it all, and each other.

His eyes fell on the phone that Lori had given him. Maybe Lori could help him out with this. Or one of the Loud Sisters. Between all nine of them, they had a vast knowledge. He picked up the cellphone, and looked through the contacts, wondering only slightly who, 'Bobby Boo Boo Bear' was. This had to have been one of Lori's old phone. He called Lori.

“Hello, Lincoln! It's literally such a nice surprise to hear from you.” Lori's voice came over the phone. 

“Thanks. Lori? Can... I need to talk to you, and your sisters, maybe your parents too. I'm not too sure.” Lincoln sighed.

“What's wrong? I mean, yes. You can literally come by. I stopped by for dinner at the house. Are you free now?” She asked.

“Yes, I'll let Lucy know where I am going.” Lincoln said getting up, and going up the stairs to let Lucy know.

…

Lincoln sat in Leni's room, that was once Lori, and Leni's room, All the older sisters, and Lisa were sitting either on the floor, or on various beds facing him. Lana, Lola, and Lily were not in the room. As they wouldn't understand the situation. This was what they called a 'Sister Meeting'. Lincoln explained the situation to the girls a few moments ago, and they seemed to be absorbing the information, or trying to think up what to say.

“Well, I say what you should do is, stand the lady up then pretend you forgot if you ever see her again.” Lynn stood up putting her fist in the air as if she had scored a goal.

“Lincoln told her that he works at the restaurant, Lynn. So, she'll literally know where to find him, that won't work.” Lori sighed putting her face in her palm.

“Oh,” Lynn sat back down.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to. I was taken by surprised.” Lincoln hung his head in shame. He didn't mean to say anything like that. “I mean, that she would come to live here, where Lucy and I ended up, what are the odds?”

“It's okay!” Leni got up from her bed and sat behind him on the floor pulling him into her lap, while he struggled. He had learned that Leni was affectionate though he had no clue how strong she was. “Linky is so honest. We can't be mad about that!”

Everyone put their faces in their palms.

“How about I get Chunk, and have a concert. Maybe if we rock hard enough, she'll forget?” Luna said, twirling a drumstick between her fingers. 

“She cared for him and Lucy. While your music is powerful, it'll be hard to make her forget Lincoln, or Lucy.” Lori said.

“Well, how about we trick her?” Lincoln looked up to Luan. She had this sinister look in her eyes, and a smirk. Something that he hadn't seen in this girl before. She was funny, and easygoing. Yeah, sometimes her jokes were over embellished. “Remember...”

“No!” Whatever Luan was about to say was cut off by all the girls.

“Fine.” Luan huffed a little and looked around.

“Actually. Maybe we could trick her.” Lisa started, “We could get someone to pose as Lincoln and Lucy's adoptive parents.”

“But who could we get to pretend to be their parents, that we could trust?” Lori asked.

“I could be Lulu, and Linky's mom.” Leni raised her hand high in the air.

“Someone of more advanced age,” Lisa put her hand on her sister's shoulder. Leni pouted and just hugged him tighter.

“What about mom and dad?” Luan asked looking over to Lori.

“They do know about Lincoln and Lucy. And we do trust them.” Lori said thoughtfully.

“Miss Parker might believe that.” Lincoln looked up from his Leni cage.

“I could forge the necessary documents should it come to that.” Lisa said, starting towards to the door. “I will go and get started on the paperwork,”

“I'm gonna go practice in my room, catch you later, Lincoln. ” Lynn left through the door. “Let me know if I can help!”

“Time to go home, I guess. Gotta make sure Lucy gets dinner.” Lincoln attempted to get up, only to have the hold from Leni to tighten.

“Leni, Lincoln has to go now.” Leni tightened her grip yet again, Luan pulled out a pack of shiny buttons. “I need these put on my blue shirt. Who ever shall I get to do that.”

“Me! Me me me!” Lincoln was almost tossed aside as Leni shot up to get the buttons. Fashion really was the girls passion. He knew that Leni was different. He wouldn't call her stupid, because she was not. Distractable? Yes, she was easily distracted. And anything fashion related usually did it.

“C'mon.” Luan quietly took him out of the room, and out into the hallway. “Leni sure does like to cuddle. Luckily, she embraces fashion more than you. Get it? Embrace.”

“Yes, we get it...” Lincoln heard a collective of sighs throughout the house.

“So, you can take some food back to the house with you, since it's getting late.” Lori said following them out, with Luna not far behind.

“Oi, Leni gets in the groove with fashion. She's brilliant at it too.” Luna not far behind. “ But, cha'know, it's her jam, man. Look, little dude, wish I could have 'elped more. If ya need anything though. Feel free to ask me.”

“Thanks, Luna.” Lincoln smiled, he knew all the Loud sisters wanted to help him, but he also knew that not all of them would be able to.

“Rock on, lil bro.” Luna went on into her room. “Don't forget to grab some grub.”

“I...” he started but Luna had already disappeared into her room. He looked up to Lori. “I have food, thanks. I don't want to be ungrateful, because I appreciate everything you guys have done. But I don't want to keep taking from everyone.”

“Dad made mac and cheese balls, to go with dinner. And everyone is crazy about those.” Luan ruffled his hair. “Even Lisa, who usually only eats her nutrition paste stuff, because eating regular food is too time consuming, loves these things. And peanut butter sandwiches, but none of us seem to do it right.”

“She's just picky, don't worry about it, Luan.” Lori patted her sister's shoulder. “But at least take some mac and cheese balls with you. Dad literally makes a LOT of them.”

…

Lincoln was nervous about this meeting. He had about fifteen minutes before Miss Parker got there. All Luan had told him that they had it covered. He wasn't sure what that had meant. Luan had always seemed completely normal, except for the pun loving nature. But the look in her eyes at the thought of tricking someone, had him just a tab bit worries.

Lucy hadn't made it there yet, Luna was bringing Lucy to the restaurant. Lucy would have come with him to work, and would have been content to find a dark booth to read, while they waited for Amy to arrive. Though, the other sisters had different plans for Lucy. He didn't know what it was, neither did Lucy. Every thing had worked out well so far.

Lincoln had decided to work that morning to make a little more money. One day's wages didn't seem like much. But if things went sideways he had enough to get him and Lucy away if need be. He had managed to get him and Lucy here with a lot less. Even if they managed to get away with it today, there was always tomorrow. 

“Lincoln!” Becky's voice caused him to jump a little. As he looked up to the lady.

“Miss... I mean, Becky, Hello.” Lincoln wasn't sure what to say, he looked around, hoping one of the Loud sisters would be near that could help. Or that Lucy had arrived. Though at the moment, he couldn't see anyone.

“Y'know, I actually know the owners of this place.” Becky said as she sat across from Lincoln in the booth. “I went to school with some of the Loud sisters. Speaking of sisters, where's Lucy?”

“Oh, she's on her way. Luna is bringing her, Oh, she's one of...” Lincoln started.

“Luna Loud? Oh, I know her. Everyone knows Luna Loud, the hardest rocker in Royal Woods.” Becky finished. “Did you meet her here? Since you help out here?”

“She's Um...” Lincoln was thinking as fast as he could. And coming up short.

“Dude! I know you!” Luna's gravely voice makes it to his ear, causing Lincoln to look up, and Becky to look over to Luna. “You're Lori's friend.”

“Luna! Hey, I was just sitting here with a boy that used to be in the orphanage I worked at, waiting for... Oh yeah. You're bringing Lucy!” Becky had stood up to greet Luna.

“Miss Parker. This is a dreary surprise. Lincoln had told me that he had stumbled upon you, but it is still such a surprise to see you.” Lucy had finally appeared around the corner, followed by a couple of the Loud sisters who looked worse for wear. Lucy didn't seemed to be rumpled. 

Leni came in with her arm bandaged, much thicker than any doctor would bandage it, it was almost done comically exaggerated. Leni, the usually more mellow of the sisters seemed to watch Lucy wearily.

“What happened.” Lincoln asked looking at the sisters, and to his sister.

“Well, I explained rationally, that I did not...” Lucy was interrupted by Leni who rushed over and clung to Lincoln's arm.

“She bit me, Lincoln!” Leni was almost in tears, where she hadn't even looked sad before, maybe weary. Then he looked at his sister, then to Leni, then to the rumpled sisters.

“You tried to take her black clothes away, didn't you?” Becky asked, looking bemused. Lincoln sighed looking to Lucy, who was looking away. And a bunch of surprised looks from Lola, Luna, and Lana. Lincoln was sure Leni would also be surprised if she wasn't currently hiding behind him, which didn't do much good, as she was quite a bit taller than him. “She did that when she was little too. Lincoln was the only one that could persuade Lucy into things.”

“I told them no.” Lucy said flatly. 

“You're too old to be biting.” Lincoln said softly.

“It is very effective though.” Lucy countered.

…

Time passed while the Loud Sisters, and Miss Parker talked. Catching up on everything from the last few years. Which seemingly kept Miss Parker distracted her from questioning him, and or Lucy. Every now and again, she would ask something of Lucy and himself. But since the Loud sisters were old friends, instead of old wards, they had more in common, but all things must end.

“So, Lincoln. Weren't your new parents supposed to join us?” Becky finally asked the question he had been dreading.

“Well, Dadster is in the kitchen. Mum's at work.” Luna jumpped in, just as Luan returned to the table after finishing showing customers to a table.

“Lincoln didn't tell you?” Luan asked sitting down where she could still see the front counter in case she was needed.

“I don't... wait you mean?” Becky looked around.

“Yep, Lincoln and Lucy are our adopted brother and sister.” Lana jumped in her mouth full of food.

“Ugh, Lana, at least finish chewing and swallow before you talk.” Lola looked to the table in shame.

“But, I wanted to explain...”

“Linky and Lulu is family!” Leni seemed so happy as she hugged Lincoln, and Lucy, though still keeping anything away from Lucy's mouth.

“Lincoln has mentioned you a lot, I guess I should have figured it out.” Becky started.

“Becky?” Lori had shown up, later than anticipated, but she may have ran into trouble at work.

“Hey, Lori.” Becky said getting up and hugging Lori.

“You were the orphanage lady?” Lori asked, seeming confused.

“Orphanage lady? That makes me feel like I'm old.” Beck chuckled.


End file.
